Memory world
by Moonstone.at.midnight
Summary: Everything changes when an old friend of Giovanni comes back with a very mysterious little girl... a past forgoten, a world stopped in both space and time a promise that came from ancient time... I hope you enjoy... it contains my own characters. This is a story with many mystery's...
1. Chapter 1 An old Friend

Hi! there, first of all I would like to say that Assassin's Creed belongs to its creaters, ubisoft has all rights of creation.

this is for fans, made by fans enjoy

* * *

The day was coming to an end has the sun had already started it's descend. Giovanni Auditore was on his way home; to his surprise he had finished his job earlier than usual so he decided to surprise his lovely wife and children, by appearing earlier.

Has he walked the streets he felt he was being watched, someone was following him… Giovanni did his best to lose his follower, and at the same time tried to look clueless about his pursuer, but no matter what he did the individual in question didn't stop… Giovanni started running and bend left to a much closed alley; he then stopped and waited, patiently for his pursuer.

The footsteps were closing in, Giovanni could hear him getting closer… and when the man was close enough he attacked… the usual sensation of cutting into flesh, its resistance towards the blade, the warm blood gushing out of the wound and into his own face and clothe, wasn't felt, instead Giovanni had strike air, simple air. Confused by such Giovanni guessed that perhaps he might have been mistaken, has he walked home, again, Giovanni thought about the occurrence, could it be that he had been mistaken? That it was all his imagination? Giovanni couldn't get the answer, but there was something he was right, someone had been in that alley whit him…

At the time if Giovanni had bothered to look up, he would have seen an old acquaintance smiling down at him…

* * *

After already seeing his house at sight Giovanni heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"It has been too long Giovanni!" he looked behind him and saw a well-built man on his earliest thirties, smiling at him. As Giovanni examined the man further he couldn't stop but fell some sort of nostalgia, and a strong felling of longing, has he looked at the man's eyes he understood why…

"Alphonse!? Is that you?" unsure of his own words, Giovanni voice sounded a little husky.

"_Ma che__diavolo__hai pensato__che potrebbe essere__!_ Of course it's me!" Almost upset and happy the man reprehended his friend with a smiling face.

"_Mio amico, il mio vecchio amico!_" Giovanni almost couldn't believe his eyes, he run to his friend and hugged him, tears felled down his face has he whispered to his friend. "It has been too long!" Shocked at first Alphonse staid put, but has his old and dearest friend said those words he hugged him back… he didn't need to repeat those words he knew Giovanni could understand… small tears felled down from his eyes too, it had been too long, more than ten years.

"So tell me is it true what Mario told me. You're married now?!" after the long reunion they both started walking down the road to Giovanni house, and Alphonse begun to tease his old friend, for old times' sake.

"Yes! And I also have kids too." Not quite realizing that his friend had started teasing him Giovanni spoke about his family, just to be interrupted by his peculiar distressed look.

"Dear God! Who is the poor soul that has fallen into the hands of a devil like you?" Alphonse looked at is friend whit an astonish face, but his eyes shined whit diversion.

"Hey!" Giovanni knew that his friend was mocking him, he gave him a smirk.

"That would be me Alphonse." a woman appeared in front of both men, a face marked by the passage of time, Maria Auditore still showed elegance and confidence, that rivaled the girls younger than her, even if already old Maria was still the woman she was on her younger days and was still Beautiful. Alphonse smiled at the sight of an old friend. He grabbed Marias' hand kissed it slightly and winked at the _madona_.

"Ah! Beautiful Maria, didn't I tell you to do… the exact opposite. Wait, wait don't tell me, knowing Giovanni he knocked you up, and you were forced to marry him?" Alphonse's smile grew wider, has he saw his friend looking at him whit a killing intention. On the other hand Maria…

"Haha! Very close Alphonse, but at the time it was more dramatic." Maria looked up at her husband and smiled, as she'd seen his astonished look. Giovanni just stared at his wife still shocked at what she had just said and before he had any time to say something, Maria glanced at Alphonse and winked back at her old partner in crime.

"MARIA!" A still shocked Giovanni, but not very surprised, shouted at his wife embarrassed, each time those two were together their main objective was only one, and that was… to pick on him. No matter how long it passed he couldn't get used to it.

"Hahahahahahahaha! That was a good one. I'm happy for both of you." Alphonse looked at his two old friends and gave them a warm hug. Has they separated the three started laughing, it was almost as going back in time to the days where they would just goof around and cause nothing but trouble. Well himself and Giovanni at least, Maria would always treat their wounds by being very kind and gentle. Alphonse always thought that they would get more wounds with Maria treating them, but that was a secret.

"Thank you my friend." Giovanni grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it, she squeezed back, she knew why he had squeezed her hand, he was happy to have his best friend back, if it had been possible Alphonse was supposed to be at the wedding, but it wasn't… has Alphonse and Giovanni were talking about old times Maria noticed a small hand clinging to Alphonse's leg, has she looked closer she saw the cutest little girl, a small angel hiding behind Alphonse.

"Oh! What do we have here it seems you yourself have a small family too Alphonse." Maria looked up at Alphonse, has he and Giovanni stopped talking to listen to her.

"Huh? Oh! You mean her." Alphonse steeped aside and showed the little girl, he grouched down and picked her up, she was shy, she didn't know them, she looked at Alphonse almost as if she was asking something.

"Well. Well. Hello there _bambina._ What is your name?" Giovanni approached her and gave her a warm smile. The girl turned her head to him and looked at Giovanni, her green eyes showed small interest on the older man, she stared but didn't say a thing.

Alphonse sighed a bit and whispered in her ear 'It's okay this people are your friends, they won't hurt you, no need to be afraid' even if it was only for a small moment the girl's eyes showed rage, has if the word fear had insulted her, she immediately jumped off his arms into the ground. Maria instantly tried to grab the girl but stopped middle way, for the girl got up, unhurt, and looked up at her. Just like she did whit Giovanni the girl stared at Maria, it almost felt like she was seeing into her.

Maria extended her hand to the little girl and asked, with the warmest smile "Would you like to eat something sweet_, Tesoro_?" the girl gave her a small smile and nodded with her head, has she took the hand of the woman in front of her.

Has they walked away from the two man's Giovanni elbowed Alphonse and with a smirk on the lips he asked "So… who is your unlucky lady?"

"What?" Alphonse looked at is friend, as he turned away from the two women he saw, from the corner of his eye, the little girl watching him, Alphonse smirked just a little bit. Giovanni teased is friend even more.

"What do you mean what? She is your child right?" Suddenly Alphonse eyes no longer showed any kind of fun, his expression changed to a more serious, and in a very low voice he whispered. 'I can't tell you here.'

Giovanni became tensed, "Very well follow me." the atmosphere around them had changed, the man in front of him was no longer his old friend, Alphonse… nor was Giovanni himself… they were now Assassins.

* * *

So... did you like? It was my first time writing, it could be a little heavy, but please keep reading

and comment, you have to comment, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please...

Thank you :3

Oh... by the way there might be sooome mistakes... so sorry bout that...


	2. Chapter 2 Such hilarious couple

Hello, hello!

First I have to say thank you if you are reading the story I really, really appreciate it.

Once again AC is not mine, I wish it was :P, all rights belong to its creators, ecxept for Alphonse and his daughter their miiiiiiiineeee!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Get drunk and start a fight...

"Annetta…" Maria approached the kitchen door and looked inside, searching…

"_Si, Señora_!" Annetta was taking out some pre-made cookies from the oven Maria smiled at her. "Would you be so kind and give this _piccolo_ something to eat?" the girl looked up at Maria and then at Annetta.

Annetta looked at the little girl and smiled at her "_Chiaro que si_. Come with me _ragazza._" Maria smiled down at the girl. "Go on _Tesoro, va tutto bene._"Annetta extended her hand.

* * *

"So you just found her, _molto curioso_." Giovanni looked at his friend something was wrong with his story, Alphonse didn't actually say why he was on that place and Giovanni didn't push. His old friend had many mysteries, and that had always annoyed him. "What would they want with a _ragazza_?"

"I don't know..." with a sigh Alphonse looked outside the window; birds were flying, people were talking about their own life's… their peaceful life's… a life with a family, such desirable life that would never be… Alphonse became upset with his own thoughts he suddenly got up from his chair, scratched his head looked at his friend and whit a grin he asked. "Aaarhh! Well then, for now let us forget about this. What do you say... a drink for old times?"

"_Sarebbe un piacere il mio amico"_ Giovanni smiled. A drink for old times it didn't sound so bad, the worst case scenario would be getting drunk, starting a fight, with each other, and being yelled at… by his lovely wife… Giovanni was dead.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let us go." As if catching Giovanni's thoughts Alphonse walked at the door and did a bow to show his friend the way.

Maria walked to the entrance of her house, she stepped outside and looked around, she could see many people talking, walking, laughing… but she was looking for someone. She searched in the roofs, the streets… but when she couldn't find them she tried calling.

"Ezio. Frederico. Oh! Where have those two gone to now." Maria called for her older sons; they had been missing since morning, after asking for permission to walk around the city.

"_Madre_! Over here!" A boy around the age of 13 waved at Maria, Frederico was smiling from ear to ear. He approached her with a younger boy behind him Maria smiled at both, a warm and caring smile. But she saw the state both boys were, their cloths were ruined, they had scratches all over their faces and hands.

"Ah! There you are. Where have you gone to?" Maria looked at the boy behind her older son, Ezio didn't look at his mother.

"I showed Ezio where _padre_ works." Frederico gave a charming smile at his mother, but a small glint in his eyes showed he was hiding something.

"Did you now!? Then would you care explaining the wounds?" Maria's smile disappeared and she looked at both her sons' whit an accusing glare, Frederico looked away.

"Ah… We would rather not." Ezio gave his mother an innocent look.

Maria smiled she decided to let their father talk to them "I see. Well it is not important. Come now, we have guests." As soon as Maria said the word guest both boys radiated.

"Who are they mother?" Frederico asked a glint of curiosity and amusement appeared on his eyes.

"An old friend and his daughter…" Maria said, she took their hands and guided them to the house.

"Daughter?" both sons smiled, their father gene without doubt…Maria sighted and gave her sons an accusing glare. "Behave! She is just two years younger than Ezio."

"Yes, Mother…" the two boys looked at their mother and then at each other, she was the same age has Claudia, just a kid.

"Come boys." Has if guessing what they were thinking Maria smiled, they were children too. She told them to follow, through a head movement, towards the house.

"Yes…" looking disappointed the two boys followed their mother inside. The sun was setting, the blue sky turned into a slight darker blue, the stars were visible, and the bright colors of the sunset felled down into the horizon, the beautiful city of Firenze started the preparations for another night, the merchants packed their merchandize and went home, guards began the night shifts on the roof's and on land, people were going home.

* * *

"So why did you decide to come to Firenze?" Giovanni sipped is wine, through the glass he looked at his friend. He was looking outside, at the sky…

"A mission" Alphonse didn't look in his direction but Giovanni could see the smile on his face.

"Care to elaborate" Giovanni had a strong feeling that his friend wouldn't, more mysteries.

"Nope." His smile only grew wider. "Anyway… until I finish it I thought… I could have a normal life." He put down the wine cup and got up… he walked over to the balcony and looked at the now appearing stars… Giovanni smiled at his friend… he got up filled both their cups and walked to where his friend was.

"Hmm… Al, I think you will be a great father." has he reached his friend he passed him a glass and smiled.

"Y-you think so?" Alphonse started blushing, hearing that from his best friend was really important, not to mention he was a father with experience… The two friends looked at each other and smiled.

"Giovanni!" Maria called her husband, has both heard her they started laughing they left the balcony and went inside "I'm here Maria!" as soon has Giovanni answered they heard steps coming their way and soon two boys appeared at the door.

"_Padre!_" Ezio and Frederico entered the room together they stopped in front of their father and smiled at him, then they turned to the guest and gave Alphonse a small nod, acknowledging his presence.

"Oh! Where have you two gone to huh?" Giovanni smiled at his sons, he patted both boys' heads.

"A walk" Whit a very innocent, fake, look in their eyes they smiled at their father.

"Is that so?" Giovanni looked at his wife she looked back at him, and then he grouched to the boys' height and whispered. 'Later tell me who won the fight. Now look has if you have just been scolded.' Giovanni lift himself up and looked at the boys' whit a very angry, fake, glare. He then looked at his wife and assured her they had been scolded, Maria smiled, she was pleased. In the meantime not being able to hold his laugh anymore Alphonse almost fell to the ground from laughing too much. This kind of parenting combo was hilarious. Maria looked at Alphonse puzzled at his reaction, Giovanni glared at his friend and Ezio and Frederico looked at him whit curious eyes…

"Is this the guest _padre_?" Ezio was the one to ask. Has if he had just remembered his sons' and wife were in the room Giovanni answered him. "Yes. Frederico, Ezio I would like to introduce you an old friend of mine Alphonse D' Ashembert."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir, I am Frederico Auditore de Firenze. And this is my brother Ezio Auditore de Firenze." Has the oldest Frederico stepped up and introduced himself and his brother.

"Nice to meet you, Signore Ashembert." Ezio responded when his name was called. Alphonse smiled at them, and just like Giovanni had done before, he knelled himself to the boys' height. "Nice to meet you too, my name is Alphonse, call me that." He looked them in the eyes, he had a serious face that changed to a smiling face in a second. Both boys smiled at Alphonse. Maria and Giovanni smiled, the boys would, without a doubt , love Alphonse very much.

* * *

So... how was it? Once again i have to apologize if there are any errors, I didn't mean to...

Please review review review review review review...

I'll keep updating so please keep reading, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 Child missing! Panic, no panic

Hi again, did I take too long to update, are you all clibing walls heheheh! Just kidding...

Assassin's Creed belongs to its creaters, all the credits go to them for making such an amazing game.

Hope you like my characters and continue reading, have a nice reading and enjoy xD

* * *

"Uncle where is your daughter?" Ezio had looked around in the room before he asked the question.

"Ha! Goes right into business just like is father huh…" Alphonse got up and gave a smirk at Giovanni, who looked away…

"Father!" a small girl came behind Maria and run straight to Giovanni arms.

"Claudia. Dear, say hello to our guest." Giovanni picked his daughter up and pointed at Alphonse. Claudia gave a kiss to her father and then looked at the man in question. Giovanni put her on the ground, she smoothed her dress, made a bow and… "It is a pleasure to have you here, at our home. My name is Claudia Auditore de Firenze." Very politely and elegantly she introduced herself. Alphonse smiled.

"Well such a refined young lady. I'm Alphonse d' Ashembert." This time Alphonse went down on one knee grabbed Claudias' hand and planted a small kiss on it. "And the pleasure is all mine _bella signorina_." Whit a winked and a charming smile he got up. Claudia turned into a visible pink color has she giggled.

"Alphonse! Don't make my daughter fall for you." Giovanni glared at his friend, for the million time that evening, to which he answered with a tease… "You mean… like your beautiful wife did…" he approached Maria and kissed her hand, making her blush. Giovannis' children all gasped in shock and their father exploded, he gave an evil glance at his friend and in a very low and calm voice he said. "You're going to regret that!" whit a smirk on his face Alphonse started to run away from his friend. "I won't. Has long as you dont catch me, that is!" Ezio and Frederico were shocked at what Alphonse did, and they thought their father was going to kill him… but then they saw their mother sight and smile…

After a while Maria got mad… "Boys! Oh! _Per amore di dio_! Behave you two! Your grown man, you should act like so." and as soon as they heard her angry voice both man stopped. "Yes madam…" they bowed down has to apologize, but Ezio could see that both were smiling was smiling at her children that were asking too many questions to uncle Alphonse, they were going down the stairs and were now in the front hall. When...

"_Signora_!" Annetta voice was higher than usual, she would only use that voice when Ezio or Frederico did something...

"We are in the hall Annetta!"

"_Signori_! Thank god I found you." Annetta arrived at the hall patting, a serious expression on her face.

"What is it Annetta?" Alphonse smiled at the maid, a charming smile, but Annetta was too stressed to realize the smile, she approached him, grabbed his arm and started crying, Alphonse tried to calm her down she kept apologizing over and over, finely she was capable of calming herself down and told them what happed. "Your daughter she is gone!" more tears felled from her eyes, Alphonse was a little confused, but the rest of the Auditore family wasn't…

"What do you mean? Gone!?" Giovanni had stopped smiling and was now serious and worried, has well has his wife.

"I don't know signore! One moment she was there and in the next she wasn't! I searched everywhere, in the house and I even went outside to ask if anyone had seen her… nothing, no one saw her leave the house!" Annetta was crying again, she was blaming herself for not being able to watch over the young girl.

"Annetta… calm down." Alphonse was unexpectedly calm; he kept rubbing the maids' arms in a comforting way.

"How can I be calm sir!? A child is missing!" the maid was now panicking, and Alphonse calm attitude wasn't very reassuring.

"It is alright." Alphonse sighted he was his usual self, which in the eyes of Maria, was wrong.

"Alphonse you surely can't be serious!? Your daughter is missing!" She too was starting panic and she started too glare Alphonse, which made him shutter.

"We need to call the guards." Giovanni was also very calm, but Al could see he too was a little apprehensive.

Maria turned to her older son "Frederico go find the guards!" He then nodded and run towards the door to get the guards. "We should look for her in the house again, she could be hiding."

Giovanni looked at Ezio, he nodded in understanding and started going up the stairs to start looking for the girl.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU! Just stop... There is no need to search for her, so-just-stop." Alphonse was now shouting at them all, for a moment they all stooped, all stayed in silence looking at him. Maria was the first one to speak she was shocked at her friend, he should be more worrying he should be panicking.

"No need? Your daughter is missing, and you don't-." Alphonse stopped her by raising his hand. "There… Is no need… to worry. She does this all the time. She suddenly disappears and before you know it, she reappears." He was using a calm voice and his face was relaxed and calm.

"What?" in union both Maria and Giovanni looked stunned at their old friend…

"She will turn up soon enough, trust me." Alphonse kept smiling at everyone. He then looked at Giovanni, this time he was serious, both friends stared at each other for a while, finely Giovanni sighted and asked. "She always does this?!"

"Yes." Alphonse smiled at his friend.

"There is no need to worry?!" Maria was now calmer, but she was still worried. Alphonse looked at Maria, his eyes were serious but he smiled at her, extended his hands and she grabbed them… Alphonse gave her a small hug and then said with a smile. "None!"

"Are you sure?" Maria looked up at him. He kept smiling and nodded 'yes'. Maria looked at her husband… he was looking at his friend. Alphonse turned to him and gave him a smirk. Giovanni knew that smirk. Once again he sighted and smiled. "Okay then… would you like to stay for the rest of the night?"

"If you don't mind" Al looked at Giovanni whit puppy eyes, he only smiled and said he wouldn't want it any other way. Then Alphonse smiled and looked at Maria she was still unsure, Giovanni took the children to the dining room and left them alone. Alphonse approached Maria held her by the shoulders and assured her once again. "Maria trust me… she is fine. I promise." She looked at him in the eyes and sighted she knew him very well, but her husband knew him better than anyone, she smiled at him. "_Bene_…" Alphonse smiled he kissed her on the forehead, making her smile even more, that gesture wasn't romantic in any way he would always do that to calm her down and to give her more comfort. They both went to the dining room smiling, when they arrived Giovanni gave a hug to his wife and kissed her, the children all started giggling, Giovanni looked at Alphonse, both friends gave winks to each other. Dinner was served, and the only thing that was heard in the entire house was the laughs coming from the dining room.

* * *

Hmm... you know when I made this it was like 3am and i was like wow i need to get to bed, so i really dont know if it's good or not, a friend of mine said that it was a little confusing, but i dont think so, but hey you can have your opinion, i can take them... After all I'm here to learn and to know if it is any good xD

Thank u for reading, review tell me what you think and I shall update has soon as possible

Bye


	4. Chapter 4 She came back, with a pet

Buona sera, buongiorno and goodnight, from whatever country u are I salute you and welcome you to my Memory World xD

Chapter 4 is here for all of your pleasure.

Aaaaand I need to thank all of you that are still with me, THANK YOU! I bow before you my humble readers and fellow writers (*w*)

Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft all rights are to its creaters, never forget that okay ;3

* * *

Alphonse slightly opened his eyes and observed his surrounding's… the room was dark, which meant that it wasn't morning yet, it was quiet… the house was still sleeping, so what woke him up…? Nothing seemed out of place so he decided to go back to sleep… Alphonse rolled his body to the left side of the bed, for it was much cooler than the right one, just has he was doing so he noticed something… the window was opened. Faster and quieter than anyone else he took a small dagger from underneath the pillow and hold it firmly, he then completely rolled to the left side, showing his back to the possible intruder… he then heard movement.

The bastard was quiet, Alphonse almost didn't hear him… he approached the bed… Alphonse waited for the moment to strike, 'just a little more and you are dead _bastardi_ .'

The individual was now seconds away from dying… has he approached Alphonse used a fast movement to turn and to crave a knife in the bastards heart but has he went for the kill his target had gone missing instead there was a wolf cub wagging his tail. '_Weird._'

"Assuming that reaction I can't keep him…huh!?"

Alphonse tensed body relaxed; he would recognize that voice anywhere. As he looked behind he saw Emerald eyes looking at him, dark hair hanging on pony tail with small strands of brown, a small smile lithering on red lips, a child patiently waiting for an answer, his cute adopted daughter. Iluryas…

"Keep who?" now relaxed Alphonse was felling sleepy again, he took his knife to the bedside table and put it there.

"The wolf!" Iluryas rolled her eyes, has if she was saying the obvious, after all the wolf was right beside him.

"The… the wolf cub! You want to keep a wolf cub!" this woke Alphonse completely, he still couldn't believe this. Then again…

"I just said that… didn't you hear me?" Iluryas looked confused.

"Are you mad!" he shouted, he didn't want to but he did, she could never understand that normal people wouldn't, couldn't, do a few things. Especially as a father, he would never allow his daughter to keep a wolf has a pet.

"So… does that mean, no!?" Iluryas looked at him with begging eyes, Alphonse started thinking that perhaps it was okay, but then again… "NO!" this time he wasn't changing his mind, but he might have said that small word a little too high…

"Why not?" Iluryas was getting angry and annoyed too this wasn't getting them anywhere, Alphonse began having a headache. He thought that the best way to end this was to explain her, his reasons. "Becau-…" suddenly he was interrupted, someone was knocking on the door of his room, and Alphonse froze, who could it be at this hour…? He didn't answer, more knocking came and with it Giovanni voice. "Alphonse… are you alright? I heard a scream." Alphonse relaxed, he remembered where he was, and he walked towards the door and unlocked it. When the door was opened he could see Giovanni worried face.

"Yes! Sorry, had a weird dream." Alphonse smiled at his friend, but Giovanni knew better.

"_Siete sicuri_?" he wasn't convinced, although… his friend was patting very badly and seemed tired, perhaps he was telling the truth. _"Sí! Va tutto bene_." he sighted, Giovanni was going to ask another question but he heard a noise in the room, he looked at Alphonse, he also heard the noise, his friend gave him another smile, Giovanni sighted and smiled too. "_Bene. Buonanotte._"

"_Buonanotte._" Alphonse closed the door and sighted, he pressed his head onto the door and for a brief moment he closed his eyes… the adrenaline from earlier was wearing off and he felt amazingly tired.

"Can I keep him?" Iluryas asked once again, but this time her voice was quieter and more gentle, Alphonse thought for a moment, he still wasn't facing her, he kept himself in place thinking the why of all this. "Iluryas?" Alphonse turned around to look at his daughter she was now quiet; she was waiting for his answer. "Why do you want to keep a wolf cub? He is just a cub… you should take him to his parents…" she kept quiet, the wolf cub, like a puppy rolled over to her place. When it was in full contact with her, he lowered his head and started sleeping, Iluryas smiled at the cub and petted its head, and the wolf released a small «growl» pleased by the pat. Alphonse waited for an answer… it didn't come. "Iluryas…" "They were dead." Like a whisper she said those words, now he understood he was alone, like she had been, the poor animal needed a family…

"Where would you keep him?" He was giving in; he couldn't help it, she would keep the cub no matter what he said, but she asked him…

"In the forest!" of course a small wolf in the forest all alone that would be a blast for the other predators. "How do you expect him to survive? Alone!"

"Arclight will watch over him." oh right he forgot about the huge royal eagle that she had as a pet too. With a sight, Alphonse massaged his forehead, once again he was leaning over the door, and he was tired and sleepy… too sleepy to put any argument. "For now he can stay, I am too tired to argue…"

"Okay!" she smiled back at him… then she scratched the ears of the wolf. The wolf got up and walked to the other side of the bed, at the edge he jumped down, walked around the room smelling and then sat on the ground watching. Alphonse couldn't help but smile.

"But tomorrow we will see…" Alphonse approached the bed and lay down. He opened the sheets and told his daughter to come. Iluryas crawled to her father's warm arms and sighted, happily, the wolf cub jumped, he smelled the bed and Alphonse, he licked Iluryas nose, making her giggle and he walked over to the end of it to lay down, close to Iluryas feet. He seemed to be trained; Alphonse always wondered how Iluryas tamed so many wild animals.

"_Buonanotte, principessa_…"

"_Buonanotte, _father..."

The silver light of the full moon entered the room, Iluryas brands of hair changed to a more platinum like color, the wolf sleeping at the end of the bed seemed more like a spirit than a wolf. The silver fur was quite beautiful at sight, and soon Alphonse fell to sleep…

* * *

As the night came to an end rays of light could be seen, the birds would start their early search for food, and some of the peoples of the city were getting up and starting on their daily chores. Alphonse woke up has soon as the town begun its first movements. He stretched himself and looked outside the window; it was a nice day…

"_Buongiorno_, Iluryas..." Alphonse didn't get any answer and has he turned back to his daughter he noticed she was still sleeping, the wolf cub was in her arms, he smiled. "_Andiamo fata_, it is time to wake up." He whispered in a gentle voice has he patted her head, the first to answer was the wolf, he looked up at Alphonse and then he went back to sleep, then Iluryas opened her eyes and looked at her father, he smiled, then she looked outside and complained.

"Do I have to...? It is still very early...!" she gave him the so called puppy eye, they were in fact doing an excellent job, but Alphonse refused to fall for that trick once again. "Yes! Get up, wash up and get dressed." He needed to apologize to their hostess for causing so much trouble yesterday. Alphonse got up and walked to the room were a small bawl was full, of clean water, he washed up, and went back to the room… Iluryas was still on bed. He got close to her from the other side gently, silently… he grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it has hard as he could, waking Iluryas and the wolf cub completely… "Get up!" he was trying very hard not to laugh but it was almost impossible.

"_Bene..._!" Iluryas was out of the bed, on the ground giving a killing glare at Alphonse, this made it impossible for him not to laugh, so he did… but he hadn't realized the glare of another in the room… and unfortunately for Alphonse he was bitten by a small wolf cub, with very sharp teeth. Lucky has he was the pants made sure that the bite didn't cause any damage, but it still hurt, resulting so into a fight between a full grown man and a small wolf.

Iluryas got up from the ground and walked towards the same room Alphonse had been before, she washed up, and then returned to the room, by then Alphonse had stopped fighting with the wolf and was now putting on a shirt, a dark scarlet, silk, tone shirt that made a perfect pair with his black pants, a pendent around his neck was visible, a strange insignia that still held many secrets, on his left hand was now a hidden blade, the proof of an Assassin, Alphonse smiled at her as she sat in the chair in front of the mirror. He approached her from behind and grabbed a hair brush. Iluryas toke the hairpin, which was holding her hair up, and strands of long black hair felled to her back, the light of the morning sun entered the room, shining a bright golden light. Alphonse took her hair and started brushing it, it was a usual thing for both of them.

Iluryas hair was almost like silk, it was very long and very soft to the touch, and it had a soft smell of vanilla.

When Alphonse finished brushing her hair he could already hear voices in the Auditore house, he put down the brush and headed for the door, he turned to see Iluryas putting the hairpin on her hair, pulling it to a smaller size than it appeared, he leaned against the door and waited until she was done, with his eyes closed. Someone knocked on the door. Alphonse looked at Iluryas to see if she was ready, she nodded a response and petted the wolf.

"_Sí_?" Has he opened the door Giovanni second son was waiting, alongside his mother.

"_Buongiorno_, Alphonse." Maria smiled at him, her hands were on Ezios shoulders the boy looked up at him. He smiled at both of them as he greeted them. "_Buongiorno,_ Maria, Ezio."

"Did you sleep okay?" Maria had a questionable look in her eyes. 'Giovanni must have told her about last night.' He gave her a charming smile. "Like a charm. Although… I did have a bit of a rough awakening a few hours ago…"

"Giovanni said so too, what happed?"

"Nothing really… Iluryas just came back, with a wolf!" he moved his shoulders in a careless way.

"Iluryas?" this time Ezio was the one to speak, the curiosity on his eyes were very amusing, that look on his eyes made Alphonse and Maria smile has they looked at each other.

"Oh! That was right I never actually told you her name! Iluryas is my daughter, the little brat that went missing yesterday!"

"Oh! So she came back!?" Maria looked incredibly relieved by hearing the news. Alphonse on the other hand rolled his eyes by remembering last night. "Yup! With a weird animal." He tried to say those words very silently, almost has a whisper, but he was heard.

"Luviathan, is a silver wolf, he isn't weird!" behind Alphonse both Maria and Ezio heard the voice of a girl, Ezio tried to see past the grown up in front of the door. Then a girl came to the door, she looked at Ezio and she smiled at him, young Ezio Auditore blushed at girl and looked away. With a small bow of the head she introduced herself. "_Buongiorno, signora._ I am sorry for the late introduction; my name is Iluryas Ashembert, pleasure."

"Nice to meet you. This is my son Ezio, he is my second son. I believe he is two years older than you…" Maria looked at the girl now better than before. She was more mature than she had thought… Iluryas looked at Ezio, who introduced himself properly.

"_Buongiorno, signorina_. My name is Ezio Auditore de Firenze." He gave her a smile and a slight bow.

"_Buongiorno_, Ezio. It is a pleasure." Iluryas gave another smile to Ezio, who turned his eyes away once again; she looked at him confused… Maria and Alphonse looked at each other and smiled.

"Well Alphonse, Iluryas, breakfast will be served in no time, would both of you care to join?"

"_Con piacere_." Alphonse smiled at Maria, he extended his arm to her and begun to talk about the past, has they went through the hall and reached the stairs they could see Giovanni downstairs with his children, on the way down Alphonse looked behind him and saw Iluryas smiling at Ezio while he looked at the ground blushing, behind them was a small fur ball trying to follow its master down the stairs.

"Ah! Alphonse! _Buongiorno_!" has they reached the end of the stairs Giovanni smiled at them, he greeted his friend with a hug and gave his wife a kiss making her blush madly, their children started giggling…

"Oh... if it isn't the little girl that disappeared last night! You gave us a scare _picola_." He looked down at Iluryas and smiled at her.

"I am sorry signore, but I usually do that. My father almost died from worrying too much the first time I did this." She looked at the man in the eyes and told him so with a smile on her face and a small glint of malicious in her eyes, which Giovanni saw. "Oh…! He did." He looked up at his friend with a smirk… "Yes and he also-!"

Suddenly Alphonse covered her mouth stopping her from saying another word. "Hahaha! Aren't children soo cute!" in a lower voice 'don't say unnecessary things'

"Very well I won't." the girl smiled, allowing him to relax… but then she gave him an evil grin. "But… You have to let me keep Luviathan." Alphonse looked at her, he was shocked, the kid was blackmailing him, and she already named the wolf. For a moment he was going to say no but he decided not to, around them the Auditore family was watching and waiting… then suddenly Alphonse got up and started shouting.

"Ah! Okay! Okay! You can keep him. But he cannot stay in the city." He pointed at the wolf, who growled at him. with a satisfied smile on her face Iluryas agreed.

After seeing both father and daughter in front of him Giovanni realized something. "Alphonse… it looks like she has you by the tail!", and has any normal friend would he made fun of him. This, by the way, upset him. "Shut up!" a laugh came from Giovanni, it was rare to find a weakness on his old friend. He turned to Iluryas and gave her another warm smile. "So what's your name?"

"Iluryas"

"I see… this is my eldest son, Frederico… You already know Ezio… My daughter Claudia… My youngest son Petruccio… My beautiful wife, Maria…Our house nanny, Annetta… And myself, Giovanni. We are the Auditore _familia_." Has Giovanni presented his family each gave the girl small greetings.

"_Un piacere conoscerti a tutti."_ Iluryas smiled at everyone in front of her, they were all nice and caring, and she could see and feel that the house was full of love and kindness. Has presentations had been given they all moved to the dining room to eat breakfast.

* * *

Hehehe if you thought that Iluryas was just a shy girl you were wrong panda (why did I write Panda Lol) :P my little girl isn't weak! She just had her own reasons to act like that… and I mustn't say any further!

Well I hope you had a blast, Review and tell me what you think. Oh! Right to the guys who reviewed thanks a lot for your support I really appreciate it thanks x3 and of course I am also grateful for everyone that spared time to read it, so don't get jealous hehehe

As a wise man once said "Thank u come again!" Apu from the Simpsons

Bye! ^^


	5. Chapter 5 We have a wedding to plan!

Hi! Guys has it been too long, sorry if I haven´t updated has quickly has I wanted I'm really sorry 'bout that. (-.-)

So back to the story hope you like it, I want to thank everyone that's following the story and to everyone that likes it and made it their favorites, so _Grazie Amico mios._ xD

Have a nice reading, enjoy and let yourself fall into my world. ;-3

* * *

After breakfast was finished each took different chores, Alphonse and Giovanni went to the study to talk while Maria took Petrucio to bed, he had a slight fever, Claudia went to the garden with Iluryas, they played for a while but she went with her mother shopping has to make sure that she didn't leave the house again... Annetta gave her a tour around the house. Ezio and Frederico were nowhere to be seen...

"So where are you staying? Do you have a place in mind?" Giovanni had been looking at some papers for the bank when he looked up, he could see his friend was outside. The study was private, only Giovanni could enter, he had two, one on the first floor and another on the second, there was a small balcony that had a clear view of the city, well not all the city but some parts of it, mostly the roofs… The veranda was right on top of the patio, were at the moment Iluryas was playing with her wolf pet.

Alphonse was smiling down at his daughter, she was so cute when she smiled... he turned towards Giovanni, has he did he leaned back on the railings and closed his eyes. The sun was bathing that side of the house, warming it up, a gentle breeze was blowing, he could feel it on his face… it was very pleasant. "I am thinking of going back home." he didn't look at Giovanni he just kept appreciating the wind and the laughs coming from the patio, Giovanni looked up from his work and asked confused. "You mean the Ashembert clan´s old castle!?" His friend didn't answer, but he had heard him. "But no one has lived there for… almost ten to twenty years!" A bit disappointed that he would lose his best friend again...

"Actually… no one has lived there for over a hundred years! I only went there once…! And I wasn't talking about the castle..." In a very lazy and relaxed way Alphonse looked back to his old friend explaining his previous statement to him.

"Then… where?" Now relived but still confused the banker wondered of other places besides the castle, his puzzled face made Alphonse laugh, annoying him further more. He looked outside, but this time he looked at the city. In his eyes there was a small glint of light.

"Did you forget my family owns a house here in _Firenze!?_I was practically raised in this city! Well close enough... but to me this is Home…" In a very silent voice, almost has a whisper, he said the word home. It was true his family was one of the strongest and healthiest families, the Ashembert clan was known by their power and history and they were also very close to the royalty. The family castle was in Ireland, inside the depths' of the «sleeping forest» only his family knew its location no one else was allowed to know where that forest was, to the world it didn't exist… and to Alphonse the name Ashembert was only that, a name. He once had said that it could also be considered a curse… for a moment neither one said a thing… then Giovanni walked towards the balcony and watched the city of _Firenze_ alongside his oldest and dearest friend…

"Father?" The voice of a young boy came to the grown men ears. Has they turned the two Auditore brothers were at the door. Their father told them to come in, the two boys were looking a bit suspicious, Alphonse thought they had destroyed something, misbehaved, so he smiled at the two boys, then he approached the chair that was on the balcony and kept enjoying the warm Italian sun.

Giovanni looked at both his sons, and waited patiently for the boys' question, in the meantime he had to resume his work. "Father…? Do you have any chores for us?" The banker looked up at his children, he couldn't believe what he had heard, they wanted to work? Both boys were sick without a doubt!

"Have you… asked your mother?" Clearing out his throat has he spoke, the boys' father continued with his work. The boys looked at Giovanni and told him that their mother was too busy taking care of little Petrucio. The Assassin inside Giovanni told him something was wrong, the father inside told him to give them what they wanted so he smiled and told them if they had no chores to do, at the moment... "Do whatever you want"

"_Grazie_, father!" a smile appeared on the boy's faces as they run towards the office door to leave, but they were stooped. "Wait! Take Iluryas with you!" The boys looked behind to their father with a puzzled look. "Has a man we have the responsibility to show the lady around the house, and the city…"

Hearing his daughter name Alphonse screamed from the balcony. "It is alright she said she had to go to the forest, you two don't need to worry…" But on the other hand their father looked them in the eyes and said… "See if she comes out of the forest unharmed. After all you are men, it is your job to protect women."

Looking slightly confused and curious Ezio looked at his older brother trying to understand the meaning of those words, Frederico shook his head, answering he didn't know… Ezio looked back at the balcony and asked. "Why is she going to the forest?"

"Haven't got a clue…" without any specific answer the brothers looked at each other. After a moment of silence they agreed, receiving a smile from their father and some lazy 'thanks' from the outside. Has they were walking outside the office Giovanni remembered.

"Frederico, Ezio, when you are finished come meet me at Alphonse's house."

"We don't know the way." Frederico was the one to answer.

"Don't worry Iluryas does." Alphonse came from the balcony, he had a smile on his face has he approached the boys' father and leaned on to the table. The two adults looked at each other… then they looked back at the two young men that were at the door.

Slightly uncomfortable and confused Frederico answered. "_Va bene_, see you soon Father."

The old friends went out to the balcony, they both looked down at the patio where Iluryas was. The two boys came to her, after a little while of talking they went outside, to the streets. Has they were leaving Iluryas looked behind to where the two grown man were, she waved her hand goodbye, to which both adults smiled and answered also with a wave. Has the children disappeared from their sight Giovanni leaned over to Alphonse and asked. "Who do you think?" his voice had a slight hint of diversion.

"I think your second eldest." Alphonse looked at his friend with a smile, has he looked at the city.

Giovanni looked back at him, confused 'why that choice?' "Ezio!? Why?" He was thinking of Frederico and not his second son. His friend kept smiling and explained. "He keeps looking at Iluryas… And this morning when he went to get me, with Maria, he blushed just by seeing her."

"Well that does make a point… and her?" Giovanni left the balcony and went back inside, Alphonse followed him with his eyes and then went in after his friend, who was already seated in one of the chairs in the office. He looked tired, for a while he closed his eyes and waited, he could hear everything in the room… he heard Alphonse passing beside him and pouring a glass of wine, he also heard him coming closer. He felt his friend tapping his shoulder and handing over his drink, when he opened his eyes. The two Assassins drank their wine and then came a moment of silence, when… "She said that Ezio was cute." Alphonse answered the question made earlier with a small laugh, to which Giovanni also joined has he asked if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "To her… cute is very good. It is almost the same has saying _ti amo_." Both adults traded a smirk. "Well then we have a wedding to prepare." The banker answered but this time they looked at each other with a serious face, and for a moment if someone saw them like that, they would assume the business they were talking about was quite serious… but then without a warning both man started laughing very hard…

* * *

Soooo what did you think? Too much? I'm not quite sure if it went out has I expected… I think…

Oh! Well did my best xD we are almost close to the present, believe me I know, hehehehe! If you have any critics let's hear them so that I can make the story better for you guys and for me too, of course (*w*)

If there are any mistakes soooryyy, me not have English has first language hehehehe…!

Well see you all next time, review, comment and keep on reading! Thank you! (w)


	6. Chapter 6 A Dream full of Memories

Hello! been too long are you guys mad? Please don't be mad or I'll cry... T-T Lol xD

Thank you all so much for waiting, and a big thanks for keeping up with my humble self :) so here is Chapter 6 finally right!

Well you guys must be tired of hearing this but... have to do it... xD

AC doesn't belong to me any of the characters related to the game belong to ubisoft, this is made for fans by fans.

Sorry 'bout the mistakes I do try to correct has many as I can but some escape...

Well enough talk, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter six

Ezio and Frederico were walking on the street. Behind them were Iluryas and her dog (wolf), which was on her arms, smelling, moving, barking... The boys were embarrassed, they didn't know what to talk about creating an awkward silence... From behind Iluryas was looking at them a smile appeared on her lips she slightly whispered the word cute, making the boys stop and look at her.

"Did you say something _signorina_?" Frederico was the one to ask, has he and his brother looked at her. The girl gave them a bright smile, making both boys blush and look the other way, she walked towards them, the scent of vanilla filled the path she took, both boys looked at her back has she passed by their face still red... and then suddenly the girl turned their way with a smile on her face and a teasing voice. "No… I didn't say a word!" She turned her back at them but has she did, she hit someone which made her lose balance and fall to the ground. The wolf cub that was in her arms barked at the person.

"Watch where you are going!" a boy around the same age as Ezio yelled at her he was accompanied by a servant and a soldier. On the soldiers' shoulder was a family emblem, it showed two dolphins on a red background, the Pazzi family's emblem.

"You should see where you are going Vieri!" Ezio shouted at Vieri, both boys despised each other. Ezio looked at Ilurya, worried. "Are you alright." She looked at him, there was a glint in her eyes but it soon disapeared, Frederico helped her up, and he looked back at Vieri.

"You should be careful, or else someday you will hurt someone Vieri..." Frederico didn't like the boy too, but he didn't despise him. Their families had started a small war to see who would control the banks of the city, ever since the Medici started controlling _Firenze_.

Vieri looked with disgust at the Auditore brothers, and then he looked at the wolf cub that kept barking at him. He was going to hit it when the girl voice was heard. "Luviathan!" Vieri shuttered at the voice the minute the order was given, the wolf looked at him one last time and walked towards its master. Vieri looked at the girl for the first time, she was beautiful, but she was with the Auditore brothers for that reason only she was not worthy for him to say those words… rage raised inside the Pazzi.

"So the Auditore family as finally decided to lower them self's with the scum… well I am not surprised after all you are all _canes_!"

Has Vieri said those words, he looked at Iluryas, he smiled at Ezio and gave her a disgusted look, Ezio threw himself at him, he was enraged at what Vieri had said, Frederico didn't follow his brother, he just crossed his arms and waited for him to finish but before he did the soldier atacked wich made him move too… the fight was quite impressive. For mere boys both Ezio and Frederico showed superiority over Vieri and the older man, soon enough they were defeated...

In an act of cowardice he decided to use Iluryas, seeing her being taken has a hostage Ezio and Frederico stopped.

Vieri, happy to see them hesitate tightened his grip around her wrists making her shutter, in pain, the wolf cub attacked him but was kicked away.

"Let her go Vieri, she has nothing to do with this!" Seeing Iluryas pained face made Ezio even angrier.

"Oh… but I think she does, in some way you seem to care for this… girl… so if you want me to release her you should ask politely. Both of you…!"

The Pazzi looks pleased seeing is enemy panicking was a pleasure, he tightened the grip hurting her further... Iluryas glares at him, her eyes have a strange glint in them but... she doesn't flint and says nothing... Vieris' grip only grew stronger but when he was about to say something he heard a whisper 'I would advise you to let. Go.' before he could react he heard another voice...

"Hey! What are you doing to my daughter?" a familiar, both boys smiled relived, Alphonse and Giovanni were on their way to the villa when they heard Ezios' voice around the corner.

He was now behind the brothers and he was enraged. Vieri shuttered at the sight of a grown man he then released Iluryas and begun to run…

"Hey! Wait!" Alphonse was going to chase down the boy when he heard Giovanni call. "Alphonse?"

"Some _bastardi_ was hurting my daughter!" still enraged he shouted and pointed at the place where Vieri had disappeared has fast has he could. The grown man run towards his daughter worried.

"What?" Looking confused the Banker looked around, what he saw was his sons bleeding and bruised. "Ezio! Frederico! What happened here?!" Giovanni kneeled down on the ground to have a better looked at their wounds, he looked worried but he soon relaxed seeing they were alright, slight bruising but they would hear from their mother.

"Father? Do you think _madre_ will be upset?" Frederico had a devious look in his eye while Ezio kept looking at Alphonse and Iluryas, they were talking, whispering.

Almost has if reading his son's mind Giovanni got up and sighted, relieved… "_Certamente_… Is she okay Alphonse?!"

"Yes! Although… the wound in her wrist is bleeding, again…" Alphonse looked angry, he kept looking at her wrists.

"What wound?" Ezio started to panic, guilt arose from inside he started felling terrible she was hurt because of him, because he started a fight and didn't protect her.

"Don't worry Ezio… she got it when we were on our way tothe city, she cut herself..." Alphonse smiled at the boy and then he looked at Giovanni, he was worried, Alphonse only rolled his eyes and looked at Iluryas, this time he was serious. "Why didn't you defend yourself?!" Those words made the Auditore men all look astonished at both father and daughter, they all said "whaaaat!"

"I didn't know that I was allowed to fight… Last time you kept yelling at me because I hit you." Iluryas answered in a very calm way, making it even weirder…

"It is better to fight than to get hurt, of course this only when you have no other chance... and I didn't yell!" Alphonse he tore a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her wrist, he tightened it up so that the wound wouldn't bleed. She looked at him, she was strangely calm and then suddenly she gave him a smile.

"You're right you didn't scream... You yelped!" Giovanni repressed a smirk. Alphonse looked annoyed, why is it she always had the last word? Well at least she wasn't hurt, but her wound was opened, again, so they decided to go for a doctor just in case. They arrived to a small stand, a man with a mask kept yelling offerings to heal the wounded. "_Buongiorno, doctore…_ could you have a look at her wrist, the wound reopened…" has they approached the man Alphonse showed him her wound.

"Ah! Then let's have a look…" the doctor approached them and unpatched her wrist, the bleeding begun. The doctore examined her wrist. After putting some kind of ointment on the wound, he patched her up. Has he got up he looked at the 4 that were waiting, he smiled and said… "The wound is not deep, it might cause a little pain but that is all… the ointment will help on the healing process she should put it every morning and at night… it will also prevent the appearance of a scar, but I am not sure that will be the case..." The four sighted in relieve, Iluryas giggled the wound was nothing, well at least to her, and yet it seemed she was severely wounded.

"_Grazie doctore_" Alphonse was going to pay when he looked at Ezio and Frederico. "Doctore, could you also see if the boys are okay?"

"_No ses' un problema_" the man in the masked seemed to smile has he approached the boys for a quick exam, after checking that they were only bruised and nothing was serious Alphonse paid and they went to the Ashembert Villa. On the way there Ezio and Frederico talked more openly to Iluryas.

"Are you really okay did he hurt you?" Ezio was the one that seemed more worried, both grownups smiled at each other, those three would be the beginning of a great friendship, more perhaps, if it depended on Ezio.

"I am fine, but why did you fight that boy?" she gave them a smile, while they were walking Iluryas was looking around, has if she was searching for something.

"Vieri and we... Ezio to be more precise, don't get along…" Frederico was the one to explain. But that explanation wasn't enough for the girl.

"Why not?" she looked confused at the elder brother, Giovanni looked at his son that was now thinking about that… looking confused Frederico looked back at her. "Not quite sure…"

"Hmm…" has if that answer didn't surprise her, Iluryas looked up at Giovanni, who looked away when he saw the girl' strong gaze.

"By the way you can fight?!" Trying to change the conversation Giovanni asked the girl, and he looked at Alphonse that had tensed up in an instant.

"Yes." She answered so quickly that they barely had time to blink, she kept looking everywhere to the street, everyone was astonished; Alphonse sighted and gave her a stern look.

"Well… my father told me not to do it, besides I only know how to defend myself, I don't know how to attack…" she kept looking around the streets, at hearing those words the father looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"We will teach you!" both boys smiled happy at her, Alphonse panicked when he saw the look in his daughter eyes, this was what she was waiting for.

"No you won't!"

"Why not uncle?"

"Because... her defense is really good, she was able to throw one of my men to the ground."

"Really… she did! One of your man?" Giovanni was smiling, he was trying to tease his friend and was achieving it.

"Hmm… that sounds hard." Frederico was surprised and impressed too.

"With training everything is easy." Giovanni looked at his sons to send them a message, they looked away. After further walking and laughing they all reached the villa.

"Here we are!" Alphonse stopped at the gate, the small patio that existed on the villa was now full of weeds that reached up to the adult's knees. The villa was in its time quite beautiful, the patio was interior, surrounded by walls. There were two entrances, one that lead to the patio and another on the north side of the house. From the patio there where two ways to enter the house, the first connected with a room to where the main entrance was, the second was up the balcony, passed the stairs, it lead to a small study.

"It seems a good place for ghosts to appear, and it will take a while before someone can live in there, or get in there…" Iluryas was smiling she looked amused, and Alphonse looked shocked to see the state of his old family house.

"Oh…! Come on it is not that… bad…?" has he was saying that he heard a howl, and the small wolf that had disappeared when Vieri kicked him appeared from the middle of the weeds, quite happy to see its master, but we could also confuse him for one of the weeds for he was full of them… Iluryas grouched down and grabbed him... she tried to take the weeds of but it was impossible. She looked at her father. "You were saying…?"

"Ah… I guess we should use the other entrance…"

"Agreed!" Everyone said so in unison they all started to walk to the other entrance when…

"I don't know we could try-…"

"Let's go Iluryas…"

Alphonse grabbed Iluryas and lifted her up, the Auditore boys started laughing, after a while Alphonse started smiling too… but he stopped when Luviathan started nibbling his leg. Has they got to the second door they all decided to let the adults go in first, to make sure the ground was still solid, outside the 3 children were laughing, mostly because of the what happened a while ago and because of the things Iluryas was saying about uncle Alphonse.

After a little time Frederico was called to help the grown ups with something. Ezio was left alone with Iluryas, has he looked at her, his heart started to race, he could fell his blood rising to his cheeks and as soon has she looked at him he knew… he was blushing.

"Ezio? Are you alright?"

"Huh! W-why?"

"You are really red…"

"I-I am?!"

"Yes!" She approached him and put her hand on his forehead, to check for fever, has she did Ezio noticed the wound Vieri had opened… He felt guilty all over again.

"Does your wrist hurt?"

"Hum… _va bene, non ti preoccupare_." She looked at her wrist and smiled at him.

"_Mi dispiace_ Iluryas..." He took her hand from his forehead and looked at the ground. She looked at him, confused. "What? Why?"

"Be-because, I couldn't help…" he clenched his fists enough to make a wound, Iluryas looked at Ezio, he truly was sorry… she smiled at him.

"Ezio…" she grabbed his hand and softly called his name. As Ezio looked up she smiled at him and kissed his check. He looked at her blushing like crazy, she hugged him, making young Ezio Auditore blush even more, Iluryas just smiled and then she whispered to his ear. "_Grazie_ Ezio…"

Ezio stayed immobilized, has she kept hugging him… but then he decided to smile and when he was about to return the hug he was stopped for he saw Frederico, his father and Alphonse smirking at both. The young Auditore separated himself from Iluryas, blushing madly… everyone smiled, she looked at them with a warm and gentle smile, above in the sky a royal eagle flew in circles, perhaps she could forget and live a normal life... a life away from her past, but wishs aren't something you get just by wishing, you need to sacrifice something of the same equal value in order to get your wish granted and for Iluryas a peaceful life would never come...

Then flames devoured the house, Giovanni cried in front of a grave, pain so much pain…

Ezio Auditore woke up startled by is dream, he covered his face with his hand and waited until he calmed down, he was sweaty, he got off the bed and walked to the nearest water bowl. There he dived his face… he tried to forget his dream, a dream? No a memory, a time that had passed… a painful memory...

* * *

What do you think, the last part is very mysterious right? Hehehe just kidding, or am I…?

Well anyway, thank you for reading and pleeeeeaaaaase keep doing it, and review, review, review, review, review, review, review, hehehe…

Wait for the next one and this time we'll be on the game present time, or past mmmn (-_-') first time we meet Ezio xD

Keep reading and I promise I'll update faster than the speed of light, when I have time I promise I will… :3 bye kisses to you all and many thank you!


	7. Chapter 7 Peaceful life

HI YOU GUYS! hehehe how are you all?

Me? I've been having tests xP argh... well it's the live nothing else I can do...

Oh! So? How many of you already have the AC3? If you do you are sooooooooooo lucky I still don't have it TxT, I really waaaaaaaant iiiiiiiiiiiiit...!

And no giving spoilers or I'll kill you!

Well… I can wait Christmas is almost at the door so, just need to wait x3

Have a nice reading guys we are finally at the beginning of the game xD

* * *

Ezio returned to bed to where a young woman was sleeping, Cristina Vespucci was sleeping peacefully on her bed, her beautiful naked body covered by the sheets showed her curves, slowly not to wake her up he entered the bed and leaned over to kiss her shoulder, she smiled and moved closer to him.

With their arms around each other Ezio and Cristina returned to their sleep forgetting, for the time being, his dream.

The sunlight entered the warm room, where our lovers were peacefully sleeping… when…

"Cristina? Cristina?" Someone knocked at the door and entered the room. "It is time to wake up. Your tutor will be here soon… Come my daughter is it really so terrible tha- _che diavolo? figlio di puttana_!" Ezio moved as fast as he could, he got up, grabbed his clothes, kissed Cristina forcefully and with a smile on his lips whispered "time to go" She smiled at him, but he didn't see for he was already heading towards the balcony, putting his pants on and climbing towards the ground when Antonio Calfucci came to the balcony, blank with rage.

Ezio looked up to see the angry man looking down on him. "_Perdonate, Messere_" the old man became even more upset and he started to yell.

"I will give you '_perdonate, Messere'… _guards! Guards! Bring me that _cimice_! Bring me his head and his _coglioni_!"

"I said I was sorry…" As soon as our hero said these words the door of the mansion opened to reveal the guards of the Calfucci family, with their weapons in hands ready to catch him.

Slightly dressed Ezio ran away with all his might, avoiding carriages and people, finally he stopped and listened… he could no longer hear the complains, of the citizens, nor could he see or hear the guards. He was safe, for now, he couldn't forget that his old friend Vieri was searching for him, after yesterday's small disagreement, but for now he wasn't worried… he had hoped that Cristinas' father hadn't recognized him and even if he did he was a nice catch for his daughter, the son of a renowned family, the Auditore family were very close to the Medicci, and they had control over many banks in the city.

"Oh well… time to go home."

When Ezio reached home he was received with the mocking smile of his older brother, warning him that he was in big trouble… his dear father had a stern look and a displeased face, but instead of receiving a punishment he received a smirk, has he congratulated his son triumph, admitting he had done the same at his age.

Free from his father's duty Ezio went around the villa in search for quests, well not exactly he just had to do his chores. He helped young Petrucio in the getting of some feathers, probably a present for his dear mother. He helped Claudia with the most disgusting man to ever come near her, Duccio, he received the beating of a life time, enough to never approach Claudia or his family ever!

"_Buon giorno _Ezio." Maria had been waiting for him, she was watching the flowers in the patio, when he arrived.

"_Buon Giorno a buen madre como estate_?" He smiled at her, a gallant smile.

"_Esto Bene_. And you?" Maria was not moved by his smile she knew him very well and before him she knew his father, the two of them were so much alike… Ezio nodded his head in agreement, after the night he had, everything was fine.

"Still recovering from last night?"

"I have no idea of what you are talking about…" Ezio panicked, how did his mother know?

"Of course not… Anyway I have an errand to run I'd like you to join me." She let him slide, this time at least.

"_Con piacere_." He sighted, relieved without a doubt, his eyes shined and he showed the most innocent smile he could, his mother noticed.

"Come, it's not far from here." Maria moved towards the streets and started to lead the way. Ezio received a stern lecture from his mother, making him feel like a child again… They arrived at their destination not long after. Maria knocked the door, a young man appeared before them, he was older than Ezio in his 20ths perhaps.

"Hello Leonardo!" Maria smiled at the sight of the young man. "_Madonna_ Maria!" They complimented each other with, making Ezio roll his eyes, bored…

"This is my son, Ezio."

"_Molto honorato_!" Leonardo was a very energectic man, his voice was full of live.

"_Lo honore e mio_." Ezio was polite but he didn't like artists, he saw them as annoying men that couldn't do anything else with their live.

"Let me go and fetch the paintings, I'll be right back!"

"He is very talented!" His mother seemed to be very amazed with the artist, him on the other hand… "_Imagino_…"

"Self-expression is important to enjoy life, you should find an outlet."

"I have plenty of outlets!" His voice was full of confidence, the man ego was beyond any other.

"I meant beside Vaginas!" Maria gave him another stern look, saying that she knew.

"Mother!" Ezio snapped up and his cheeks seemed to get a little redder, he looked back to the street and to the door afraid that someone had heard, his mother on the other hand seemed very pleased. Leonardo came out and so both mother and son gave their dispute up. On their way to the villa Ezio talked to the young author unexpectedly he was more than meet the eyes, he was beginning to think that not all artists were so bad.

Little did he know that Leonardo would become a very important friend in his near future… Ezio lived a good live he was surrounded by family and friends, but fate had a strange way of working, and our young hero was about to become an important piece, for a game that started a long time ago…

* * *

What do you think? If there are any mistakes sorry... I want to thank everyone once again for reading my story specially everyone that reviewed. Especially these guys:

azunyan3478  
Cereza101  
CourtGoesRawR  
Darkprincess000  
kitkat101895  
Marvel789  
Mackenzie Fisher  
Mrs-ezio-auditore  
Nastassia-Grigorios  
NightStalkerblade  
ThornSharp  
wildcat717  
xVentressx

thank you so much you guys, for keeping up with me since the beginning, and I hope you keep up with me until the end of my story xD

Until the next chapter, keep reviewing and once again thank you!


	8. Chapter 8 I am Alive

Ezio watched has he saw his father and brothers die, right in front of his eyes… little Petrucio body hanging lifeless... such images pained our young Assassin, he wanted revenge, he wanted to see the blood of the ones responsible for their death, he wanted justice. But for the time being he needed to wait, for now he had to take his mother and little sister to somewhere safe then he would have his revenge.

Young Ezio Auditore had found his mother and sister in a brothel, where a woman named Paula told him she would help on his revenge… but first he needed to learn, he needed the necessary skills, to walk in plain sight without being seen, and most of all he was in need of a weapon. His father's blade would do, he took it to young artist Leonardo da Vinci to fix it, and Leonardo gladly did … now the only thing left was to end the life of the man that took the life of his family, Uberto Alberti…

"Good luck Ezio, Uberto will be surrounded by guards, use the skills that you have learned, they will help to achieve your vengeance…" Now it was up to him.

It wouldn't be easy, but he had a chance, small but it was better than nothing. He would find Uberto at a party, there he would make his move. He moved through the city, in the shadows and on the roofs none paid attention to him, in his mind Ezio only had one goal, and that was to Kill Uberto!

He arrived at the party many people were there, perhaps finding the _Gonfaloniere _wouldn't be so easy… Or so he thought, from the roof Ezio saw the man walking sideways to Lorenzo Medici, they talked about the execution. They walked to the exposition, the guards stopped anyone who wished to enter, at least that was the plan.

It didn't take long for our Assassin to get in, the file rat that had killed his father spoke to the rest of the people ill words of his father, rage grew in Ezio has he advanced to Uberto his blade unleashed!

"You would have done the same. To save the ones you love." His voice was weak and slowly he started drifting away, the old man's body grew weaker and colder, has he looked into Ezio's eyes he saw Death kneeling down and taking him away.

"Yes, I would. And I have!" The Assassin raised from the cold body and watched the people around him has he declared to them all that He… was alive.

It was done Uberto Alberti was dead, Ezio was now an wanted assassin in the city of Firenze, he had to leave to Monteriggioni, where is uncle was, there they would be safe.

"I advise you to take the wanted posters off, it will help if the guards don't know what to look for" Paula approached Ezio gracefully with a smile, she kiss him very close to the mouth. "I hope you return again, the girls might miss you."

A smirk rose on his lips has he looked up at the girls who were waving and blowing kiss towards him… being the person he was Ezio winked at the girls making them giggle and wave goodbye.

"I need to thank you Paula, for helping me and my family…"

"There is no need for that, now go it will be a long ride, the longer you take the worst, go, but stay vigilant."

"Thank you, for everything" after leaving the brothel Ezio followed Paula's advise, tearing down all the posters in town, allowing him to take his mother and sister out of the city without causing any problems, after all the guards had no one to look for.

"What are we going to do now, Ezio?" for the first time after they left the city Claudia did something besides complaining about everything.

"We will go to Uncle Mario's place and then… perhaps we shall go to Spain."

A silence grew between them has they kept going towards their destination, without calling for unwanted attention.

"How could this have happened to our family…?"

Ezio sighted and in a calm voice he answered "I don't know Claudia." He had said that answer to her for a million times, and still she kept asking the same thing.

After a small silence the young woman was now going to ask something that made both their hearts pain deeply, once more, over their loss.

"D-did you give them a proper burial."

"Yes _sorelita_, I did."

Ezio remembered caring his brothers and fathers' cold bodies, he remembered seeing their bodies burn and sink down to the cold waters and he remembered once more that he could never again recover those days of pure happiness, for they were death.

* * *

Hi! Hi! hehehe

Here we have the 8th chapter, not very long I know... But hey I got to do what I can, right?! x3

So I'm guessing you are all wondering what happened to Iluryas and Alphonse right, well if you by the next chap you have all been good I'll tell you hehe! xD

Soooo till then R&R oki x3 Bye, bye you guys see you in Christmas! XD


	9. Chapter 9 A voice, a sound, a gift

Merry Christmas, did you all have nice gifts? It isn't quite on time but here's my present to all of you xD

I hope you like it and since i'm all jolly and all i will give you 2 new chaps! Hehehe! Things are finally getting into place so stay tuned x3

* * *

Two years passed since Ezio lost his father and brothers, he was now at his Uncle Mario place, after they arrived two years ago to Monteriggioni and after Vieris' farewell present, Ezio had passed the last years practicing, learning how to fight, defend, counter attack and among other things. Claudia had been put in charge of watching over the towns finances, while Maria… well Maria was never the same since it all happened, she just stayed in her room all day praying in front of Petrucios box.

With each day Ezio grew better and his pain grew more dormant, but it didn't disappear, it never will… his uncle had kept him busy with trainings, restoration of the city, treasure hunting… there were many underground chambers in the city, filled with their ancestors treasure that helped on the rebuilt of the city.

One day when Ezio finished his training his uncle called him, he spoke to him, he told him about the Templers and about the Assassin's Order.

Mario told Ezio to help him, in his and Giovanni's fight, but the boy wished for a peaceful live away from all this so… he refused.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY FROM ALL THIS! It is in your blood _Nipote_! Would you throw it all away?!" Mario's voice was heard till out to the training grounds, he was furious.

"I need to look after my family…" He didn't want to upset his uncle but his mother and sister were more important than all this. Mario looked at him disappointed he turned his back at his nephew and walked away… he turned once only to say a few words…

"I misjudged you…"

* * *

Ezio searched for his uncle, he had searched for him all morning after their talk, he wanted to apologize for what he said earlier that morning, but he couldn't find him. On his way down to the training grounds where he found a man that told him where Mario was. He traveled by horse towards San Gimignano.

It was already night time when he reached the city, his uncle was about to begin the attack. The plan was simple, Ezio would find a way in and open the gates from the inside to let Mario's men into the fortress.

And so when the doors opened the battle begun…

* * *

Ezio looked at Vieri, the rage he felt towards the man in front of him, towards one of the Templars that was responsible for his grief… he couldn't help it even after death he loathed Vieri de Pazzi, so much that he kept beating his lifeless body…

Someone stopped him, "Ezio…!" a soft voice… A sound so familiar…

His uncle was looking at him, he told him even the dead deserve respect it doesn't matter who they are, or who they were, when one is dead there is no more…

And so his uncle knelled down, closed Vieri's empty eyes and whispered small words of redemption and peace.

"_Requescate in pace…_"

They returned home, Ezio felt empty he knew deep inside that his uncle was right… it wasn't over, and even thought Vieri had paid for his crimes killing his family wasn't one of them… he now knew of the Templers and what they were capable of, he knew he had to finish what his father had begun…

He would find the people on the list his father left behind and he would end their lives, the same way they ended his.

After what had seemed to be a forever journey back, Ezio kept thinking about something, the one that grabbed his arm, it wasn't Mario, it had been someone else, but who? It happened so quickly that he didn't remember, but there was one thing he was certain, he had heard a sound, a sound he hadn't heard in years and that color he had never forgotten, not even once… Even now he still searched for it, hoping that perhaps he could see her again…

For a moment he saw her smiling at him her eyes shining… but no, Ezio knew better he knew that he shouldn't wait for someone who had died 8 years ago yet that sound and color kept bugging him...

When Ezio came back to his senses he realized, they had reached _Monteriggioni_.

* * *

"Aaaaah… it is good to be home!" Mario looked happy, more than happy he looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He walked towards his office and started searching for something.

"Uncle…?" Ezio approached the office and waited for a few seconds, till he got an answer.

"Uncle I was thinking… who was the person that stopped me?" Ezio scratched the back of his head he seemed confused and embarrassed… Mario lifted his head from the papers that were on the desk, he closely observed his nephew.

"What do you mean?"

"When… when I was hitting Vieri… the one who stopped me, it wasn't you it was someone else, someone…" His words didn't come the memories were still fresh, the shame of what he had done… He didn't dare look his uncle in the eyes he kept looking at the ground or eventually at the wall and ceiling.

"What do you remember exactly _nipote_?" Mario was no longer behind the desk, he was walking towards his nephew slowly…

"Not much. I remember someone touching me, a sound almost like a bell but different and emeralds shining… And a voice! Her voice…" Has he spoke he realized… something didn't seem right, he had to be wrong, but the similarities were too much, and when he remembered the voice something clicked… Mario saw this and waited once more patiently has he asked another question…

"Her? _Nipote_…"

"_Mi dispacio_, I must be tired Uncle… I need to rest. _Buonanotte._" Something wasn't right, he was tired nothing more, he gave his uncle a weak smile and he left the room, almost after he did he heard his uncle sight and whisper. "_Buonanotte Nipote…"_

Ezio walked up the stairs, towards his room in the upper floor. He sat on the bed and kept thinking about that voice… "NO! It can't, she died, she is dead!" he was now up going from one side of the room to the other, his armor was getting heavy, after calming himself a little bit more he started undressing the heavy armor.

Now only the hidden blade was with him, he laid down on the bed, eyes closed has he thought of Cristina, he thought of the first time they met, the first time they kissed and made love… he loved her and so did she. There was nothing more than Cristina now… 'Ezio…' that voice, so familiar, those eyes the same color, the sound, the same he heard many years ago in the Mercado, a necklace… 'Thank you Ezio!' he grabbed his head it needed to stop, he didn't want to remember the pain all over again… he needed some fresh air.

Ezio climbed to the rooftop, there was a full moon and the wind was fresh, it calmed him down, he spent at least half an hour up there thinking, remembering… then he returned to his room, it was all a misunderstanding, his mind playing trick on him nothing more.

And yet even after telling himself that he still fell asleep hearing the same voice and remembering the soft smile in her face has she thanked him for the birthday present…


	10. Chapter 10 Memories, a talk, home

Ezio went downstairs he was on his way to the dining hall when he noticed his uncle, he was leaned over the wall waiting for him…

"Bongiorno Uncle, how was your night?" A smile appeared in is lips, he spoke has if nothing had happened last night, he had the same charming smile has he always had. But Mario wasn't going to forget that easily, he had a serious face and a determined look on his eyes.

"Come with me…"

They walked out of the mansion into the town as they walked Mario started.

"I have lived all my live in this villa Ezio. My father, your grandfather, and his father before built this villa… Giovanni was raised here but he decided to leave after he reached maturity."

"I don't understand why you telling me this Uncle?" Confused to hear such speech Ezio turned to his uncle, but he only received a straight answer. "Because you need to know!"

"Your father and I were raised here, together with Alphonse, he was brought from England… he had a strange way with people, everyone loved him and _è diventato nostro amico_. Then came the day when Giovanni decided to go to Firenze and Alphonse went with him"

Ezio listened to his uncle's story, confused but curious to why Mario was telling him this, they had reached the training ground where man trained fiercely. Mario yelled a few instructions to the men and has they watched the training he kept going.

"After a few years I got a message from England… It said that Al's father died and so on that same day he left, we didn't hear from him for years…One day I received a letter, it didn't say exactly who had sent it, but I knew the moment I read it. It was from Alphonse saying he would return soon. It was only after a month passed that he returned and he didn't come alone!" Mario's face lit up while Ezio looked away.

"Iluryas…" Pain stroke Ezio's chest has he whispered her name, he looked at the ground waiting to hear the rest, Mario watched his nephew, he saw his every movement, serious and worried.

"Yes. On that letter he told me about his fathers' death. How he traveled the world, learning new cultures, meeting new people and cities. And he talked about his daughter over and over." Mario laughed out loud, for his friend… Ezio chuckled he remembered how Alphonse was he had a serious daughter-complex.

"Uncle Al was quite the overprotective father…"

"Too much if I must say but… he had his reasons. Come." They walked down to town, it was a nice day. There was more life in Monteriggioni, in the short time of two years Ezio had turned the city around it had become a better place. There was still work to be done, but they would do it, eventually…

They passed by the brothel and many girls waved and giggled at Ezio and he gave them a charming smile greeting them all. "Ladies."

"_Messere,_ you need to visit more often… everyone misses you…" one of them decided to speak up, she moved her hips in a seductive way and gave him a look full of desire.

"I will give it a thought, now _scuzate_." He walked away with his uncle, Mario passed the whole time smirking and laughing. "Hahaha! You truly are my brother's son Ezio, he used to do the same thing!"

"So I have heard"

"How I miss him, and Alphonse, it used to be the tree of us going to the brothel, me and Giovanni would always take Al with us to our eyes he was the responsible one, or so we thought, the moment we stepped in all the girls had eyes on him and wouldn't leave him alone, after all he was new material and I guess the rare color of his eyes helped a lot. Ah! I remember seeing him use a Britain tactic on them, they all melted at his feet, the little rascal, that one time he looked up at us with the smuggest smile ever has if saying 'this is how you get a girl' _bastardi_!"

Ezio kept listening, and for a moment he thought that Alphonse could have been an excellent teacher for him and Frederico, not that his father would let him but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him… 'If only they were still alive…'

"You shouldn't laugh too much _nipote!_ Your father used that technic on your mother!" After seeing Ezio's smug Mario decided to teach his nephew a lesson.

"WHAT?!" The things that every child does not need to know…

"Hahahaha! You should see your face _Nipote_! Priceless!" For a moment the laughs filled the air, but it soon went away Mario had resumed his story.

"After he came back he told me he was thinking of returning, he wanted a normal life has a father raising his daughter… when he came by, before going to Firenze, and I saw her the first thing I thought was of an angel, a little wingless angel with an amazing attitude! After a while they decided to go to Firenze… I told some of my men to accompany them, on the way they were attacked and Iluryas was hurt… the rest you already know…"

"I don't understand? Why did you tell me this, uncle?" Ezio didn't understand, what good would come from knowing that now? What was Mario trying to say?

"Because, it didn't end has you think _nipote_… two days after Alphonse died I received a letter…"

Flashback

« Dear Mario,

If you are reading this it means I am dead… and I need to tell you Mario I haven't been completely honest with you nor with Giovanni…

When my father died and I returned to England I was given a missing I was supposed to look for a woman.

The only lead I had was a mark, a birth mark, the same symbol I hold on my pendant, so I searched but I never found her.

Not long after I gave up my search I was able of finding her, it was in Asia for some unknown reason the Templers had been capturing new born babies a few years back but they had begun doing it once again but this time it was children around the age of 4… it took me one year to completely destroy their operation, that's when I meet her, Iluryas my daughter… she had the mark Mario it was as if fate wanted us to meet that way.

It took me a while to win her trust… and affection, almost two years, the little rascal was though, and another few months to convince her to call me father.

She never told me what they wanted with her or the other children and I didn't ask. I just wanted her safety, but since I'm writing this and you are reading it, then I failed… and I couldn't protect my daughter, my treasure… she must think it's her fault…

Mario I may already be dead, no I am dead and you don't need to understand, just do it please _mi amico_. I want you to contact the people on the list that should come with this letter, and tell them it is time. I can't tell you any further.

Iluryas is still alive she should reach your place in a few days, or perhaps she is already there, I want you to raise her Mario, and when you know that she has learned everything send her to my contacts, please my friend… don't tell anyone else about this, it is better if they think she is dead, even Giovanni and his family. It will be hard on them especially little Ezio he became quite attached to her…

I may be dead but I'll still do all I can to protect her, until she is capable of defending herself, after that I don't mind if you tell Giovanni.

I have no other choice but to leave this letter, I pray that you never read it.

Farewell my friend_, è stato un piacere sul fatto che._

Alphonse de Ashembert»

Tears rolled down Marios' eyes has he finished reading his friend last words of love and friendship… the writing on the letter became mushed by them has they fell down into the paper. »

End of flashback.

A small tear rolled down Mario cheek has he remembered his lost friend and now his brother and nephews.

"A few days after she came to me, just like he had said…"

Ezio stayed quiet the whole time. "Sh-she… is… alive?" his face was pale, he kept looking at the ground.

"Yes." Memories, emotions kept flowing in, an emotional tornado and then he remembered the time with Vieri, the necklace, the eyes, the voice, everything… it hadn't been a dream it actually happened…

"The one that stopped me yesterday… was her?"

"Yes."

Several emotions came from inside him, joy, anger, love, happiness but one thing he couldn't help feel was betrayal. Eight years, eight miserable years thinking she was dead, the suffering the nightmares he still had of that day, all those years and she had been alive!

"I-I need some time uncle please may I be excused?" his balance was weak, he felt dizzy he had to leave to run, to hide, something…

"Yes. Go!" Mario looked worried but didn't stop his nephew he had no right to do so…

"Grazie…" Ezio run he climbed the buildings he jumped from roof to roof trying to calm down, after a while he left town, toke a horse and rood all day… the same thought kept appearing in his head 'She was alive, Iluryas was still alive…' he shouted out, love turned to betrayal, anger and hate… From now on he would still think she was dead, even if they meet…

* * *

Mario looked at the fields outside the villa, he was worried, Ezio hadn't returned since their talk… it had been a week but… he couldn't blame him after all the boy had just known that his first love was alive… he felt betrayed, perhaps he wouldn't be able to forgive him for keeping that secret for so many years… but it was too late to turn back, he knew that, he knew… and yet…

"You regret telling him…"

Startled by the voice that came behind him Mario turned around just to see a young woman in her teens look back at him with a concerned look in her emerald eyes… he relaxed he hadn't noticed her come closer her training must have been very good for even he didn't notice her…

"I didn't hear you… welcome back… Iluryas" the expression in his eyes softened has he looked at her he opened his arms into a hug.

"_Sono tornado…_" a gentle smile and a few steps apart Iluryas walked towards Mario with incredible grace and elegance… in his warm and strong grip she whispered very softly… "_Sono a casa…"_ Mario grip tightened in the few years he had been with her he had come to love Iluryas has his own daughter…

After what seemed like hours a growl was heard and Mario looked at the enormous wolf that was looking at him waiting.

"Hahaha! You too Luviathan, welcome home." He patted the now full grown wolf has he did the wolf happily closed his eyes accepting the pat and the scratch behind the ear. "He is even bigger than last time! What have you been feeding him?!"

"He hasn't been working out lately!" a stern look from its master and the beast cried like a defenseless cub, he hid behind Mario scared making Mario laugh even harder. After some small talk he gave her a concerned look…

"How's your wound?"

"Still hurts when I raise my arm but besides that it's healing pretty well, it won't leave a scar… I think…" A sorrow face and a small movement of the left arm exemplified the numerous movements she still couldn't do.

"_Forse... dovresti chiedere a un dottore dare un'occhiata..._" (Maybe ... you should ask a doctor to take a look ...) A serious face and a small hint of worry appeared on Mario face…

"No! I hate doctors they are quite incompetent in certain matters!" she immediately changed attitude the young lady turned into a child refusing to take her medicine.

"In certain matters! _Creo que…_ in this matter they are quite knowledgeable!" Mario looked sternly at her, giving her a glare but she didn't back off.

"NO!"

"Iluryas stop being stubborn!" such childlike behavior made him angrier at her, he was only thinking what was best for her and yet…

"NO!"

"Ah… _dio mio_… _bene_ do what you want!" Mario had lost the battle he glared at her for the last time just to realize see her bright smile, these moment were rare, very rare, because of her training she couldn't stay for long, a few days to weeks, but nonetheless… it was time enough for them to get close… after a few laughs she was the first to speak.

"Mario you would be an excellent parent, why not get married, have a family?"

"Oh! But my dear I have a family, my _nipotes_, Maria and my beautiful, annoying daughter…" A small hug and a warm smile that was all, and to finish it up a gentle _grazie_ was all they needed, after all they were family…

A small noise came from Luviathan, the footsteps of someone approaching them, as Mario looked at the person that had just arrived at the top of the stairs and was for a moment paralyzed at the person in front of them.

* * *

Ezio Auditore looked at the two persons if front of him, one was his _Zio_ the other was more small structured, a woman, he couldn't see who it was but he judged that perhaps it was a guest until he heard his uncle calling her by her name…

"Ezio! You're back…!" Mario panicked a little.

"Who… who is she…?" He was panicking, some emotions were starting to show in his face, after saying that she shuttered and the last thing he remembered was as huge mass crashing into him and everything went black.

* * *

Et voilá! Two chapters, fresh and new, the gift i give to you all xD

Seeeeee Iluryas isn't dead, but Alphonse is did some of the mysteries became clear? Well I guess not all of them hehehe you'll have to wait for more

Sory :P but i already know how the next one is going to be, here's a heads up! There will be a bath aaaaand someone will have a great way to completely wake up in the morning xD

Well now till the next chapter my friends ;3

PS: I do not own AC, I wish! But no I have to content myself with the game, made by awesome people, oh! and my characters xD


	11. Chapter 11 Where is she?

HI GUYS Whoa, I haven't wrote for how long? But no worries I'm back xD

And here is another chapter, hope you like it :3

See ya guys, please keep up the reviews ;D

* * *

"_Fratello_?" Claudia voice… "_Docttore_ he is waking up!" She sounded worried.

"It is good to see you _messere_… you hit your head when you felled, but _fortunatamente_ it wasn't serious, you will have a headache, I recommend rest and no sudden movements for the next 2 to 3 days, it may cause you some nausea. Well then my job is done._Messere, Madona…_" the Docttore left the room, when he was out Claudia turned to her brother with worried eyes, Ezio looked at her and a small smile arouse in his lips.

"What are you smiling for you could have died!" Now she was angry, she kept pointing her finger at him and complaining on and on…

"Claudia do you think a small bump in the head would kill me" Ezio started getting up, as soon as he moved he felt the nausea rising up, but he could handle it. When she heard his words Claudia became even more annoyed, but soon a thought came to her.

"It might, after all there's nothing in there, it would shatter like an egg, the only brain you have is between your legs!" The words were said, it was time to run and that was what she did.

"EI! Claudia come back here you are going to pay for that Claudia!" Escaping the hands of her angry brother she walked towards the door, instead of engaging pursuit Ezio felt sick. The sudden movement did what the doctor had said, so Ezio decided to sit tight on his bed eventually falling down to the bed… has he did he closed his eyes and waited for the nausea to submiss. Outside he heard Claudia laughing out loud which made him smile, has he kept listening Mario came to talk to her.

"_Zio_!" Claudia's voice was still filled with joy when she spoke their uncle's name.

"How is he Claudia?"

"Well since he can already make threats I would say he is much better!" She giggled slightly making Ezio frown at her words, it seemed his litter sister was a little out of the box, he had to teach her a lesson.

_"Bene, grazie nipotina..."_ Mario's steps started walking away when…

"_Zio_?"

"_Si_?"

"When are you going to tell him that... she is here…" She whispered but he heard and he tried to remember who was in the villa, he had no memories of receiving someone important.

"I don't know, perhaps I won't." Mario looked at the door he had a slight impression that Ezio was listening but he ignored it.

"What? Why? Ezio needs to know!" Claudia screamed, she was getting upset lying to her brother was something she hated to do, especially about that matter.

"Claudia dear that is precisely why I do not wish to tell him, he might do or say something stupid!" Mario grabbed his niece by the shoulders, he tried to calm her down and at the same time tried to make sure Ezio hadn't heard her, he looked at the door one more time to make sure his _nipote_wasn't listening…

"But… zio you can't expect that they won't meet, because they will..."

"Yes, but perhaps not today…"

Ezio stayed in absolute silence has he heard both of them talk. He heard as they went their separate ways and for a few minutes he just laid there in silence thinking… It was already night when the young Assassin finally remember what had happened that morning, and so he went down the stairs to Mario's, he hoped he was still awake and fortunately Mario's office still had light it was hard to believe the man ever slept.

"Zio?" Mario was behind the wood desk reading some documents, he raised his head in his direction he seemed surprised to see him out of bed.

"Hm? Ah! Ezio you shouldn't be up the _docttore_ said-"

"Where is she?" His voice was slightly brute and high, he cut his uncle of and went straight to the question.

Mario's look grew heavier, he leaned on his chair and let out a long sight. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask… you shouldn't eavesdrop in other people's conversations Ezio, especially when they are family." He was annoyed but he knew from the beginning what to expect.

"_Mi dispiace, zio_… but I still want to know." He had a guilty look on his face, he didn't want to do what he was doing but he wanted to see her so badly… He knew he would only hate himself for it but he couldn't help it.

After a small trade of looks Mario inhaled slowly "She has been through a lot… the past seven years weren't very… pleasant for her…"

"Neither was mine!" For some reason Ezio felt mad, she had betrayed his and his family's trust, Mario had no reason what so ever to defend her.

"No, _nipote_! The last two years weren't good, do not compare yourself to her… her suffering was far worse than yours."

"How can you say that I lost my family, my house… everything!"

"No, Ezio! You lost a part of it… you still have a family… that girl lost her only family at a very young age, she was thrown into several strangers all around the world and-" Mario stopped himself, he regretted saying anything to his nephew but he had done it. They were both tired and needed a few hours of sleep.

"And? And what _zio_?" Seeing how his uncle had stopped Ezio got more enraged, he wanted answers he had the right to have them! But the older Assassin wouldn't give in, at least for now…

"Nothing, and nothing forget what I just said. She is at the top room on the other side of the mansion… you can't miss it…" Ezio rushed to the room, he didn't think his anger disappeared, he just wanted to see her.

Mario looked at where his nephew once stood, he had a sad face he wished that things would be different, so many secrets and yet so little answers but one thing was sure for him… "And she has been searched for her whole live, just to be killed if found…"


	12. Chapter 12 Into a Fairy Tale

The door was made of old wood the details were carved by hand they were elegant, every there were trees, a river, rocks... It was different from Ezio's door or any other door in the mansion, almost like a door that led to another country, Ezio still remembered the stories his mother used to tell him and his brothers every night by the fireplace in the Auditore villa...

He prepared himself has he entered the room, he closed his eyes, afraid but… no one was in the room, Mario lied to him! Ezio turned around to search, perhaps it was another room but then he noticed two orbs looking at him from the other side of the room, the orbs belonged to a scary looking wolf, bigger than most wolfs he had ever seen…

The wolf didn't move or make any noise he just stared at him, he seemed curious towards Ezio, like expecting he would say or do something.

A splash of water was heard the wolf took his eyes from the man at the door and looked behind him, almost as if satisfied with what he saw he once again looked at Ezio, after a while the wolf got bored and rested his head on the floor.

A long silence took place after, being only interrupted by splashing water and a voice… after hearing the voice the wolf immediately looked to the other side of the wall.

"Luviathan could you get me a towel, Mario said they're on the bed." The wolf raised his immense body from the ground and walked over to the bed, it grabbed a few towels and returned. "Thank you…" The voice was so sweet, calm, how many years had passed since he last heard it, it was different now but it had the same felling, the same warmth.

Ezio stayed there frozen, his mind completely blank, he had forgotten his purpose there all he could think was that Iluryas was no longer a child she was a full grown woman, and that woman had just taken a bath! He saw a shadow coming from behind the wall, he decided to hide, but she passed by him without noticing his presence. Her hair was wet a small towel hugged her, revealing her curves, her shoulders were bathed on the small but warm light of the candles, everything about her made Ezio nervous, it was different from when they were kids… he was a full grown man and she was a woman. Every movement she made was like torture to him, he could see the shape of her well-developed breasts, her hips allured him every gesture was made in complete elegance, he couldn't take it he had to leave, and fast!

* * *

Iluryas was drying her hair, Luviathan was right beside her but he was acting in a weird way always looking behind, he didn't even notice when his tail made some objects fall.

"Luvi…" It wasn't like him at all… she grabbed her towel and tied it around her, a small sight left her lips has she started to grabbed the objects, luckily none were broken. It happened so fast… when she got up she slipped but before she could react a strong pair of arms grabbed her and when she realized she was in bed with a man…

For a moment they didn't move, green eyes meet golden ones, for a moment the world stopped.

"Ezio…" He examined her face, her eyes, she wasn't surprised to see him, her voice was calm but he could tell her eyes showed no emotion, in a way that annoyed him.

"Iluryas…" No emotion, that was the key in their reunion, there would be no mention of the past, right now they were strangers, he didn't know her, nor did she…

They looked into each other's eyes, the silence was unbearable and awkward... until Ezio felt something soft in his hands… And now our Assassin has a dilemma, he had slept with many women and he knew what he was touching, there was no need to verify and yet, a man will always be a man…

"Ezio" He looked at her, and what he saw was a sweet, cold smile that sent shivers down his spine. "The last man who saw me naked, my dear Ezio lost his crown jewels in a matter of a bite!"

Luviathan growled has if answering his master's words, and so they stayed like that for a few minutes until Ezio decided to speak.

"What do you expect me to do! We can't stay like this forever besides I have seen plenty yours aren't any different!"

"You're probably right but all those women weren't trained by special assassins scattered all over the world for the last 7 years! And I dare say none of them is capable of torturing a man in the most vicious ways possible!" Her voice was cold and threatening, and for some reason Ezio knew she was right. But even so he was still annoyed, he didn't like threats.

_"Bene_. Than what does the _Madonna_ suggest!? And just so you know I may not look but, I can still do thi-. Ouch!" He was strike on the head.

"Just try squeezing them… I dare you…"

Many minutes passed and they stayed like that, just staring at each other… then Ezio released his hand from her chest and relaxed his muscles, he felled on top of her.

"W-what are you doing?" Her voice shuttered, and Ezio smiled at that, it seemed she wasn't all powerful when a man was on top of her…

"My arm feels numb and my muscles are sore from being in this position… so I am going to be on top of you for a while, I suggest the one that wakes up first in the morning leaves, I might be a little heavy." His voice was serious but in the inside he was satisfied, especially at the way she looked at him, surprised.

"So you're suggesting we sleep together?"

_"Si."_ The smile in his face grew wider, if only for a moment he could scare her he would do so, gladly, he could already see her panicking and making excuses...

"Very well."

"WHAT! You don't mind...?" The answer was so fast that it took him a while to process it.

"I've had worst." That took him off guard, all of it, he just stayed there for a while looking at her until…

"W-well so have I… _buonanotte,_ Iluryas!"

"Buonanotte, Ezio..." He couldn't se her but he knew she was smirking, but what surprised him was the warmth in her voice.

Ezio closed his eyes and has he did his other senses sharpened, he could smell her still wet hair, vanilla, her skin smelled of the oncean, it was smooth to the touch. Her breathing was getting into the same rhythm has his, soon they both fell into the world of dreams, just to wake up in the morning by Claudia scream…

* * *

There we have guys, hope you like it :3

I'm going to see if i can update faster, but i don't know if i can my classes are about to start, but i won't give up! xD

Thanks for the support and I hope you'll keep me company... well till th enext chapter see you guys (w)


	13. Chapter 13 Slap!

Hi everyone! I bring you the next chapter :3 I sprinkled a little bit of comedy in it hehehehe xD hope you like it!

*Sorry if there are some mistakes... I always check but sometimes the little devils escape xP

Well, have a nice reading! x3

* * *

Mario was in his study, as always, he was in his study when he heard Claudia screaming, he was in his study when he heard Ezio screaming, when Iluryas said many bad things about him and he was in his study when Ezio came bursting in. A small smile arouse on his lips, one that the young Assassin did not see, he waited until his _nipote_ calmed down and then he spoke.

"Ezio! _Bongioerno_, did something happen you look… frustrated…"

"Did something happen? No uncle the only thing that happened is tha-that woman cannot… she just… and I am the uncivilized one! Huh!" He walked around the room shouting to the ceiling, moving his arms into the air, he looked like a mad man, Mario smile grew bigger at the sight of his nephew losing his head.

"Calm down _nipote_ and try to explain to me what happened…" Mario put on a serious face but inside he was laughing, he had wondered why Ezio hadn´t returned to his room last night…

"She is- What happened! She… she hit me!" Ezio pointed at his face, it was red and the mark of a hand was quite visible.

"She hit you?" Oh… How Mario wanted to laugh now but he couldn't it would just upset Ezio even more so he maintained his ground, he raised an eyebrow and covered his mouth to hide his smiling face.

"Yes!" Ezio raised his hands upwards, he had started walking around saying nonsense!

"Did you do something?"

"No!" The answer was immediate and full of rage and outrageous, how could his uncle think he had done something…

"Are you sure?" Mario asked again, there had to be a reason for the slap, he knew Iluryas wasn't the kind of person to just slap someone in the face… well, at least not always…

"Ye-…" Ezio stoped himself from saying his next word, he was calmer now and he tried to remember why exactly had she slapped him, he remembered last night, them talking and falling asleep with each other and the next morning Claudia was screaming and he, he…

"Well?" His uncle kept looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"I might have… seen her… naked." His face was red, he spoke in a whisper, in a way because he didn't want Mario to hear him.

"I see… huh? Wait, what did you say?" Mario looked speechless towards him, he hadn't heard him very well, but he was sure he did hear enough.

"I - I said I saw her naked!" Ezio's blush deepened, he scratched his neck in a nervous way.

"Oh… Ezio… I thought it had been weird for you not to return to your room but still… you deserved it!"

"What! No I didn't!" That had been unexpected, he was sure his uncle would be on his side instead he said he deserved it.

"Ezio you saw her naked! I couldn't be more blunt than this…" Mario squeezed the top of his nose as he leaned against his chair once more, _'These two are going to be hard to deal with…'_

Ezio's face turned red, he blushed, which made it almost impossible for Mario not to laugh at his poor nephew… His face even more red that before, has he remembered Iluryas body… her round breasts, her slim waist the color of her skin, her long hair that covered partially her breasts… Everything about her was beautiful…

"-zio… Ezio… Ezio!"

"_Si_!" His head shot up looking at his uncle he realized he had been calling him for a while. Mario looked at his nephew and let out a sigh.

"Boy I will give you this advice, it will be the last thing you wish to do… but even so, do it! or else you WILL regret it later!" Ezio frowned at those words, why would he regret it? His uncle wasn't making any sense. "Apologize to her, the sooner the better."

"What!" His eyes opened with shock, 'I have to do WHAT?!' he must have misheard, that was all.

"I. Said. Apologize." Mario was now in front of him, when had he gotten away from the desk Ezio didn't know the only thing that was now in his head were the simple words he had just said.

"She hit me!"

"And you saw her naked…"

"So!?"

"Ezio… think about it for one moment… she hit you! Big deal! You probably no longer feel any pain! But, I can assure you that you will never forget seeing her naked, will you!?" That was an obvious statement, to which our young Assassin didn't dare answer.

"If I was able to reach this conclusion do you really think she, a woman, won't reach?"

Once again silence, it was obvious Ezio only looked at the ground he couldn't look at his uncle, perhaps he was embarrassed or perhaps it was his pride, nether less he couldn't look the old man in the eye.

"Apologize and she might forgive you. But I am afraid you will have to do so on your way to _Firenze_." Mario smiled a bit at his nephew, but his smile soon disappeared they were now at a more serious matter.

"Uncle?"

"You and Iluryas, both, will go to Firenze and meet your friend, the one that deciphered this page… take this one too, it is time to hunt down the rest of the Pazzi! Find La Volpe he will help you. The preparations are done now go _nipote_."

"Yes _zio_."

"And Ezio!"

Ezio stopped at the door and looked at his uncle.

"For god's sake apologize to the woman… you don't want to see her mad, believe me, and whatever you do don't think about her being naked." At the mention of those words he couldn't help it, he pictured everything once again. Mario watched has his nephew left, he was sure that he wouldn't apologize that easily, but he also knew Ezio was a smart man and he would do so in time, he just hoped until then nothing would happen between the two teens.

* * *

So? How was it? I tried to make a comical momment with Ezio and Mario xD hehehe it was fun to write it.

I would like to thank everyones support to this story, you are all legen- wait for it -dary legendary xD All the favorite to the story, followers and reviewers and those that spare the time to read it, you are all, to me, awsome! x3

Keep tuned for the next chapter, till then see ya all!


	14. Chapter 14 'I'm sorry for your loss'

Nya~ hi, hi x3 How are you guys!? Hope you're alright!

I finished reviewing the chapter, on the hunt for mistakes :3 but they still run so sorry 'bout that -_-'

Hope you like this, it's a little short but hpe you like it x3

* * *

Ezio was looking for Iluryas, he needed to find her, by now they should have been on their way to _Firenze_. He was certain that she didn't want to see but the mission was more important than some stupid quarrel. When he was walking by he heard her voice coming from inside his mother's room, has he steeped in he saw Iluryas kneeled on the floor looking at his mother.

Her hair was down, he noticed that it was bigger than he remembered, it reached her waist, and he wondered how it was possible for her hair to always look so perfect but the color was off, before she had dark hair now it seemed to have become a darker brown.

Slightly she turned her head towards him, her gaze full of sorrow, with one look he knew that she was now aware of all the tragedy that had befallen them…

Iluryas got up, she leaned over and kissed Maria's forehead she whispered kind words to her, has she did Ezio saw his mother react for the first time. Her hands moved to Iluryas face and she caressed her, a small smile came to her face… she then lowered her hands, joining them together on her lap and returned to her previous state.

Iluryas smiled one last time and went towards the Assassin, before he could move she gave him a hug and slightly whispered in his ear. 'I'm sorry, for your loss…' she then left him there, alone…

He stayed like that for a few moments, he was confused his feelings were a mess, each time he remembered the pain he felt has a child for believing she was dead he felt rage, hatred even but… now, it was different, she was different but his feelings for her were stronger he kept going from deep hatred to love, and that confused our young Assassin.

* * *

Mario was going to his room when he saw Iluryas, scratching Luviathan's head, behind the ears.

"Iluryas! Have you packed?" She looked at him surprised by his words she moved her head to the left in a questioning way.

"What do you mean?"

"Hasn't Ezio told you?" Mario gave back the same look has the young woman in front of him. "You two are going to Firenze, for a mission!"

"I saw Ezio a while ago, he didn't say a word." He sighed, what was his nephew thinking?

"Where is he?"

"I believe he's still in his mother's room…" he looked at her, his gaze never left her Emerald eyes, he saw her hair was down and he sighed again.

"You know…" she nodded "Maria's memories… why not Ezio's?"

"She was the one with the deepest pain… some of it is gone, but the other…" She looked at the big wolf, has she thought he licked her hand in a form of affection. "I'm afraid she will never be the same, her mind is already-"

"Broken…" Mario finished for her, he had known that Maria's state was bad, but he always hoped Iluryas could help her but it was already too late, she would never be the same… "_Bene_ lets leave that matter for later, go get ready Ezio will meet you at the stables and then you ride to Firenze, go!" She gave him a sad smile and left. Mario watched has she walked out of sight, she was more distracted than usual and he knew why…

He searched for Ezio and eventually found him at the balcony, looking at nothing, Mario noticed that the boy was in deep thought but that didn't stop him from yelling at him.

* * *

When he arrived at the stables he was surprised to see a beautiful black stallion, on its sell was Iluryas looking at the sky she seemed to be looking for something.

"_Messere_ Ezio! Your horse is ready…" He looked at the stable boy who was handing him his horse, he thanked the boy. He mounted the animal when he heard a cry in the sky, has he looked up he saw a beautiful eagle soaring above them, besides him he heard a whistle, when Ezio felt his flip, Iluryas was smiling happily at the eagle…

"Arclight!" The bird flew down to her the moment she called, he rested on her shoulder and bite lightly on her ear, making her laugh. Ezio watched his eyes opened in surprise, a small smirk appeared in his lips, 'An eagle and a wolf...' She was incredible, to be able to tame those two beasts… But he soon let go of those feelings and returned to his old ones.

"You're not bringing them along are you?" His voice was rather brute, more than he had wished it to be, for has soon has she heard his tone her smile disappeared and her eyes lost their shine, retreating to a more cold look.

"On the city no, but they will accompany us." She spoke in a moderate tone and let Arclight fly away towards the sky, for a moment they both admired its beauty, flying free on the sky… "Let's go." He Looked at her, she was still looking at the eagle but she soon started to ride away, Ezio gave a last glance towards the sky and went after her, as he did Mario's words came to him, 'Apologize...' he pouted, almost like a child, he didn't want to but that was just him being stupid, when they returned he would apologize, till then he would concentrate on the mission.

Francesco d' Pazzi would pay for his crimes.

* * *

Welcome to the Author's corner! x3 Where I ask you to review my little story and tell me what you think, if you do I'll give you cookies xD

So yeah! Enough of that, I guess you all realized that Iluryas is, special, she's not in the normal human section, but if you think about it neither is Ezio, hehehehe xD

Oh! I almost forgot guys, please don't kill me, but I won't be writing for a while... because first tests and second my stupid brain is starting to run out of ideas, I'm guessing I will play the game again and have new ideas for all of you xD

Thank you all very much for the reviews/favorites and followers, hugs to you all but no cookies, for now they are mine! muahahaha!


	15. Chapter 15 'I'm dead, Remember'

Hello, Hello! My fellow friends and readers xD

I know long time, but fear not i am back with a new chapter, and yes I have been playing AC II again, even got one of my friends playing it xD

Every time we see each other we always say "_Salute_!" ahahaha! We really are nerds x3 but who cares!

Well enough talking you want to read right! So here it is

PS: Do not own AC alrights go to ubisoft blah, blah, blah! xD

* * *

Ezio looked at the city of _Firenze_ and sighed, tired, the trip had been exhausting and it had taken longer than he initially assumed.

He took a quick glance behind him, Iluryas was smiling sweetly at her wolf, who was happily walking around her horse, wagging his tail in the air and mouth completely opened almost as if he was smiling at its master. It still amused him how the horse didn't seem to mind one bit the huge beast, his horse would still freak out each time Luviathan moved too fast.

While he was staring she looked towards him, their eyes met but only for an instant Ezio immediately looked back at the city. Iluryas frowned at his reaction, her eyes were filled with sadness and annoyance, she kepted staring at his back until a heavy sigh escapes her lips…

It had been like that the whole trip Ezio hated her.

It was hard to have a normal conversation with him, and each time they did it was always in a cold and monotonous tone… that led to angry stares from both.

She just wished he would tell her what the problem was, did he feel betrayed? Cheated? Was the anger he felt for her because Mario never told him she still lived? There were so many possibilities and all could be solved with a simple conversation! And yet he didn't ask… She let out another sigh and just like the assassin she looked at the city too.

* * *

Ezio kept his eyes on the city, he decided not to look back, not even when he heard her heavy sigh, nor when he felt her strong gaze on his back… he needed to focus, his purpose was to kill Francesco and to do that he first needed to know where and when he was going to be before he knew it himself.

The city gates were already visible, in less than a few minutes they would be inside the city, and Francesco d' Pazzi's fate would be sealed, forever!

Ezio kept going on, oblivious that behind him Iluryas had stopped her horse and gotten off.

When he finally realized the lack of movement behind him, he decided to looked. She was unpacking, Ezio frowned "What are you doing?" When she heard his voice she stared at him, and at _Firenze_.

"I can't ride to the city." He turned his horse towards her slightly annoyed at her behavior and lack of explanation, as he watched her, he sighed… "Why not?"

She didn't answer him, "Iluryas, please…" She looked at him, surprised, it had been the first that he asked her something without being rude.

"I can't ride to Firenze, because it's to… _Vistoso…_"

"_Vistoso_?"

"Yes, did I pronounce it correctly? There are some words that from time to time I can't pronounce…" She stared at him for a while waiting for an answer.

Ezio blushed slightly and nodded yes.

Iluryas smiled lightly at him, a rare smile, one he hadn't seen for years and he hadn't thought he would see it again, at least not to him… She walked towards Luviathan and patted its head, has she did she put a pendant around his neck, the wolf didn't seem to like its new color. "Just for a while buddy, when I come back I'll take it off…" Has if answering he liked her hand.

"What do you mean with too _vistoso_?"

She got up and looked at him, "Like I said, I don't want uncalled attention."

"Why?" Ezio saw her eyes turn into a sadder shade, as she looked at the city gates.

"Because…" She stared at him, it was as if a dagger had stuck him deep in his heart, Iluryas was smiling at him but the smile wasn't the same has before. It was full of sadness, sorrow and guilt. "I'm dead, remember…" He opened his eyes in surprise, he didn't know, he never tried to understand how she felt and he didn't know what it felt like to come back from the dead…

"Ezio?" He left his thoughts at the sound of her voice "yes?" he made sure his emotions didn't show, although he noticed his voice was more husky than he had expected, Iluryas looked at him in a strange way but she soon let it slide.

"You go on ahead, I'll walk to the gates, that way they won't notice... has much." She started walking, before he had time to think about it he shouted.

"WAIT!" Iluryas stopped on her steps surprised "It… It would be easier for us both if we entered together, I may still be recognized…" He didn't know why he had proposed it or why he was about to suggest what he was thinking… "Ride with me, and then we'll go in together, this way it won't call too attention…" He was blushing he knew that himself but he couldn't help it, inside he was still arguing with himself saying he couldn't just let her ride with him.

"_Bene_!" He was well surprised! That seemed to happen a lot today, she had agreed. "You seem surprised…" Ezio tried to hide it but he couldn't "I don't understand why? It's normal to see a woman ridding with a man."

"_B-Bene_, ride behind me." She walked to his horse, before she rode with him she turned to Luviathan who growled unhappily at her, she whispered in its ears, Ezio saw its ears slightly go down, Iluryas hugged the wolf, the beast leaned his head around her returning the hug.

She climbed behind him, her arm's secured around Ezio's waist, he could feel her warmth on his back, when he encouraged his stallion to move forward he felt her breast hit against him as they run to the city…

He couldn't deny the jolt of energy each time they touched, body to body, the softness of her breasts against him brought back memories of that night, and he could hear his heartbeat pounding loudly on his chest.

"I hope your worrying about the guards recognizing you," She got even closer to him her body completely against his back, he felt her breathing against his ear and in a cold smooth whisper she finished her phrase. "Because if it's about the other day you may has well say goodbye to your decedents Ezio Auditore!" It Ezio froze, a small shiver went down his spine, she had used the same tone when they had fallen on the bed together. But for some reason that threat only made him laugh, slightly, but he was definitely enjoy this.

They got off the horse and started walking, a smile appeared on our Assassin's lips he was back to his home after two years.

"Where to?" Iluryas approached him from behind, she had pulled a hood over her face appearing to look like him.

"To Leonardo's!" She frowned at the name…

"Leonardo?"

"_Si_! Leonardo da Vinci!" He started walking through the crowd, blending in, and disappearing into the shadows. He needed… space from her the longer they were together the more he forgot his pain, he kept thinking in everything his uncle told him about her, he wanted to know but…

"The artist?" Iluryas voice was right behind him.

"Yes, he deciphered my father's codex page, I am hoping he will decipher these ones as well." Ezio searched inside his coat and took out two codex pages, and passed them to her.

Iluryas analyzed them for only a few minutes before giving them back, she felt she had seen them before but didn't mention it, she was sure that Ezio would take some time with them.

They were walking on the streets the whole time, Ezio didn't know if Iluryas could climb the buildings so he chose the safest way to Leonardo's and soon they reached it…

Ezio knocked on the door and went in followed by Iluryas. "Leonardo!"

"Ezio! My friend, so good to see you! After what happened a few years ago I have to admit, I had feared the worse…"

"Yes I know… I brought something for you…" Ezio took out the codex pages and showed them to the artist.

"Aha! You got another one how exciting!" He was about to grab the pages when he noticed Iluryas… "_Che bellezza..._ terribly sorry _Signorina_, I did not see you there… May I know your name?" Ezio turned to see her also, for a moment he had forgotten her.

"Iluryas." She smiled at him, Leonardo grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly…

"I have to say, you are beautiful! A friend of Ezio or…?" She giggled at the question, while Ezio frowned at it. "At the moment we both have the same interests." Leonardo smiled brightly at the answer and for some reason Ezio didn't like the mood between the two, he coughed slightly and the two looked at him.

"Well yes, now the pages! _Un momento_." The artists eyes shined with pleasure he saw something very interesting… and he may have just found a new inspiration for his new project.

* * *

There we go, hope you liked it, i practically did this in class, I was soooooo bored! I had to do something other than fall asleep right xD

Well wait for the next chapter kay, I don't know when it will be ready but I'll try my best :3

Bye, Bye guys hugs and kisses xD


End file.
